


Welcome to Camp

by AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Camp, Creepy Ben Solo, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gaslighting, Inappropriate touching, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slight underage, Water Sex, dub-con, forced doggy style, noncon, noncon elements, party in the woods, sixteen year old Rey, slight blood, slight horror if you squint, the Camp Reylo AU that was actually asked for, though the age of consent in my state is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski/pseuds/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski
Summary: Rey is forced to go to camp for the summer and she has to deal with her creepy camp counselor Ben. Despite his awkward advances, Rey realizes he’s not as innocent as he seems.





	1. A Panty for your Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).



> Hello everyone! This was a request/prompt idea from both Malevolent Reverie and Kylosgirl9593!!!! 
> 
> Thank you to Malevolent Reverie for checking it over and helping me bring this story to life :) 
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. THANK YOU
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mom, I’m sixteen. Do I really have to be here?” Rey huffed as she looked out the window. Trees blew past as they headed up the mountain to Camp Dagobah. 

 

Rey’s mother spent every summer out here and wanted Rey to experience it like she did. Too bad the camp was barely kept after. Besides indoor plumbing, there wasn’t much to look forward to. Rey fought it every year until this year, her mother put her foot down. She blamed her new Step-Dad. He wanted her mom to himself this summer. 

 

“Rey, c’mon. Can’t you be a little optimistic? There’s crafts, and lake rides. You love to canoe don’t you?” her mother replied in a chirping tone. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes and played a game on her phone. The only saving grace for this trip was that her friend Rose was going to be with her too. 

 

They rolled past the Camp sign and Rey perked up to take a look at her surroundings. There were large log cabins in the back and several buildings which Rey could only guess as the Cafeteria, Canteen and an auditorium. 

 

“It looks just like it did when I was a little girl! Oh, Rey you are just going to love it, sweetie.” 

 

Rey faked a smile as they pulled into the Camper drop off. She slithered out of the car and walked to the trunk to grab her luggage. 

 

“Alright campers! Don’t forget to sign in with me and I’ll get you to your ‘tribe’!” an older woman yelled through the megaphone. Her silver hair was perked high in a bun. She looked like she belonged on a throne, not at a dirty old camp from the 80’s. 

 

“What’s your name, honey?” the woman barked as Rey approached the table. 

 

“Rey Lothal.” 

 

“Gotcha right here, Rey! Are you excited for a fun summer?”

 

“Sure.” 

 

“I used to come here every summer as a little girl and I loved it!” her mother chimed in. The older woman smiled back and handed Rey a form.

 

“Perfect! We’ve added a ton of newer activities. Rey, sweetie, my name is Leia Organa. My husband and I run this joint. If you have any questions or concerns this summer, you can find us!”

 

Rey nodded and looked around at the other campers. Everyone seemed so excited to be here. She clutched her phone tighter and hoped Rose would be here soon.

 

“Let’s see here… your counselor will be… oh! My son, Benjamin Solo!” 

 

“Since when did they do co-ed cabins?” her mother spoke up with concern. Leia waved her off and laughed.

 

“They aren’t. She will be in an all-girls cabin. The counselors have a completely different room in the cabins. We’ve revamped the cabins since I’m sure you were little. They have a more home style than a barrack style.” She said with a reassuring smile. She showed Rey and her mother a picture of the cabin and Rey worked up a little. 

 

It was a gorgeous cabin with a huge living room with one bedroom on the bottom for the counselor and then 6-7 bedrooms on the second and third floor that fit girls two to a room. This may not be so bad after all.

 

“Do you know who my roommate will be?”

 

“Yes! Based on the preference sheet you filled out, it will be Rose Tico.”

 

“Yes!” Rey beamed. She would be living with her best friend all summer. No parents, maybe some cute boys, and laying out by the lake. This summer wouldn’t be so bad at all. 

 

Rey texted Rose while her mother finished talking with Leia. As soon as they were finished, Rey and her mother followed Leia over to a picnic table with the sign “First Order Tribe” in a large flag above them. Several girls were seated at the table, chatting excitedly. 

 

Sitting on the table-top was a tall and awkward young man. He was texting furiously on his phone with a scowl, his dark hair hooding his eyes. He glanced up at her and Rey smiled and waved. With a long nose and regal features, he was a little attractive. 

 

She realized how tall he was when he hopped off the table and approached her and her mother.

 

“Ben Solo of First Order Tribe. You are?” his deep voice boomed as he outstretched a hand. 

 

“Uhm—Rey Lothal. This is my mom, Stacy Lothal. I’m in your uh, tribe, I think?” she said, stumbling through her words as she quickly shook his hand before shoving them in her pockets. 

 

His dark eyes bored into her and he smirked.

 

“Yup, just waiting on you and Miss Tico, then,” he said, pointing to his clipboard. He turned to her mother with a tight smile. “She’s all set. You can leave.”

 

Her mother eyed him up and down with a concerned look. She looked unsure as she glanced back at Rey.

 

“You heard the man, Mom. I’m fine here. Rose’ll be here soon!” 

 

“Okay honey. Well, you have fun. Please call me and your father at least once a day. Also, let me know your address so we can mail you fun things throughout the summer! I love you!” 

 

“Love you too, see ya!”

 

Her mother left and shortly after Rose arrived. Ben went back to his phone and Rose and Rey talked about all of the things they wanted to do this summer. Ben glanced at his watched and clapped at the girls.

 

“Alright ladies, let’s head to our cabin, get settled and then get ready for tonight’s opening bonfire, deal?”

 

The girls chirped happily and grabbed their bags. Rey smiled at Rose and they got in line to follow Ben. Two of the girls begged to hold the tribe flag and Rey resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

 

They trekked down a long path where Rey almost stumbled several times on broken limbs and tree roots. They were deep into the woods when lamp posts began to light the way to a path that led to their cabin. 

 

The pictures didn’t do it justice. Rey pulled out her phone and snapped pictures of her summer home, anxious to post it on Instagram. 

 

“It’ll be here the whole summer ya know,” a deep whisper tickled her neck. Rey jumped and turned to see Ben, very close to her face. 

 

“Yeah, sorry. I just really thought it was pretty.” 

 

He laughed and ruffled her hair playfully as he walked towards the front of the group. He stepped on the porch and unlocked the door, holding it open as the girls stepped in. 

 

“Ok, let’s all gather around real fast for some ground rules.”

 

The girls all took a seat on the various couches and chairs around. Rey and Rose shared a loveseat and she tucked her legs underneath her. 

 

“This is Tribe First Order. I don’t like to have a lot of boring rules. I want everyone to have a good summer. With that being said, just don’t do anything stupid, and show up to your activities on time. Oh, and no social media. We have a strict policy on that here.”

 

The girls all grumbled. 

 

“Hey, not my rule. The camp enforced it so you kids will stay off your damn phones. Are we clear?”

 

Everyone nodded.

 

“Okay cool. So we have about three hours until the welcome bonfire so go get settled in your rooms. Your names will be on the door. I’ll be down here if you need anything. Alright scatter!”

 

The girls giggled and got up to grab their things. Rose and Rey lugged their items up the stairs behind two girls who were giggled ferociously about how “hot” their camp counselor was. Their names were Jessika and Kaydel.

 

Rey plopped down on the bed next to the window and pulled out her phone. She opened up Instagram and posted the picture with a cute filter.

 

“Dude, he  _ just _ said no social media,” Rose teased. Rey rolled her eyes and sighed.

 

“How will he know?” 

 

Rose nodded in agreement and began unpacking her things and putting them nicely in the closet. Rey planned on just living out of her suitcase all summer. 

 

“Hey look, we have to sign up for afternoon activities. It looks like the morning are scheduled fitness games and planned activities. What do you wanna do?” Rose asked, handing Rey a sheet. 

 

She pursed her lips and glanced over the list. She had to pick two and they would alternate each day. Rose hopped on her bed and they agreed to both sign up for crafts and lake swimming. Rey brought some cute bikinis so she was excited to show them off. 

 

They laid on Rey’s bed and talked about all of the classes they were taking next year. It was junior year and the first year they could go to prom. Rey was so excited. 

 

Suddenly their door opened and Ben walked in. They both stood up as if they were in trouble. 

 

“Bag check. Have to make sure you guys didn’t bring any alcohol or weed,” he announced. Rose pointed her her bag in silence as he started rummaging through her things. 

 

He quickly finished and moved to Rey’s. He started going through her stuff when Rose mentioned she was going to the bathroom, leaving Rey alone with her awkward camp counselor. 

 

Rey blushed when he unzipped the compartment that contained her panties. His fingers combed through Victoria Secret thongs and briefs as Rey’s cheeks reddened. He looked up at her and winked.

 

“That would’ve been the best place to hide weed. Too bad I’m thorough.”

 

“Are you allowed to be going through my underwear like that? I mean I’m sixteen,” she quipped. 

 

He stopped search and stood to his full height, approaching her until she could feel his breath on her face.

 

“The age of consent in this state is sixteen. Not breaking any laws here.” His eyes scanned her features, lingering at her pouted lips. Rey crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“We’ll see about that.” 

 

“I guess we will, Rey.” 

 

Rose broke the stare-off between Rey and Ben. She cleared her throat and both looked at her. Ben laughed gently and started walking to the door. 

 

“Looks good, ladies. Good job. Be downstairs at six so we can all go to the bonfire.”

 

Both girls nodded. Rey couldn’t shake the weird feeling she had about Ben. Was he really allowed to do that? 

 

Just as Ben reached the door frame he looked back at Rey and winked. 

 

“Oh and Rey? Delete that Instagram post. I’d hate to have to take your phone away for the summer.”

 

Rey huffed and Rose nudged her. 

 

“Told you!”

 

This was going to be an interesting summer. 


	2. Lake Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Rose bet more acquainted with camp. Ben gets more acquainted with Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got SUCH an awesome response for the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this next one! 
> 
> Thank you so much to Malevolent Reverie for reading over the chapter :)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: inappropriate touching in this one.

Rey yawned as she pushed her tray through the mess hall line. She desperately needed coffee. Rose was upbeat and chipper, showing no indication that they were up until 3 AM gossiping about school and the guys they met at the bonfire the night before. 

 

Finn and Poe both went to a school not far from their hometown, so the group bonded over rival football games and nearby swimming spots. Rey was glad to have more friend at this place. She was going to need it to survive. 

 

She snatched up some oatmeal and made a beeline to the coffee station. Pouring herself two healing cups, she followed Rose to a table where Finn and Poe were already sitting. 

 

“You look like shit, Rey,” Poe said in a teasing tone. Rey rolled her eyes and began scooping brown sugar into her oatmeal. She took a sip of her coffee before responding.

 

“It was a late night.”

 

“So what activities did you guys sign up for?” Finn asked. Rose answered for them both as she talked excitedly about the art classes and swimming at the lake. The guys signed up for sports and swimming so at least they would see them for have of the time. 

 

The group was lost in conversation when Rey felt the chair beside her become occupied. She turned to see Ben resting his elbow on the table listening to them intently. 

 

“Can we help you?” Poe asked, with an eyebrow raised. They all giggled and Ben rolled his eyes.

 

“No, just checking in on my two favorite campers. You girls must’ve been up late last night,” Ben replied, his eyes shifting to Rey’s. She looked down quickly and took a large swallow of her coffee. Lights out was at 11:00 PM and they had definitely broken that rule. Rose played with her spoon and splashed some milk on the table. 

 

“Why don’t you go bother Kaydel and Jessika?” Rey retorted after a moment of silence. Ben laughed and shook his head.

 

“Nah. I don’t want to sit there and hear about how nice my hair is. Besides,  _ you _ are a lot more interesting. I heard you both chittering like little gerbils way into the early morning.”

 

“Why weren’t you sleeping?” Rose chimed in.

 

“Because I have to check and make sure that my campers are actually sleeping and not being naughty like you too.”

 

“Oh. We are so sorry Mr. Solo. We’ll go to bed earlier next time.” Rey turned to Rose and rolled her eyes. Rose hissed a “what?!” before turning back to her cereal. 

 

“Thank you, Miss Tico. And you, Rey?” 

 

“Yeah, sorry,” she said, her word mumbled. He patted her head and then took her coffee cup and peered in. After inspecting the cup, he took a large sip to her horror. Rey turned up her lip at him in disgust. 

 

“You know coffee stunts your growth right? See you guys at the lake. Don’t be late for the morning session. Organa hates tardiness.”

 

With that, Ben got up and left the table, leaving Rey staring at her cup.

 

“Um, is he allowed to do that?” Poe asked. Both girls looked at each other and shrugged. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t like that guy. Not one bit. Let me know if you guys want me to go to Leia about it. My mom knows her,” Finn said, leaning in with a whisper. 

 

“It’s not like he’s better than our camp counselor. We have old man Admiral Ackbar. All he does is sleepwalk and say, “It’s a trap!” and talk about his glory days from the war.” 

 

They all giggled and got back to lighter conversation. Rey pushed aside her coffee cup. Sure their counselor was weird, but anyone had to be weird to work here, right? Who would want to give up their summer for this?

 

———————————

 

The morning session was boring with lessons about the plants and animals that could be found around the campsite. They all broke off into a scavenger hunt to find some of them. Rose and Rey half-assed their scavenger hunt and then lied about most of the items on the list. 

 

After lunch, they were back in their cabin, changing into their bathing suits for the lake. Pretty much all of the girls in the “First Order” Tribe picked the lake as their choice of afternoon activity. 

 

Rey listened with amusement as Rose talked with her parents on the phone. She tugged on a coral bikini, debating on calling her own mom. Snatching up her phone, she dialed home.

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Hey, Mom.”

 

“Rey! How’s camp? Did you love the welcome bonfire? That was always my favorite!”

 

“Yeah, it was fun! Rose and I stayed up late though and got called out by our counselor.” 

 

“Oh, honey, don’t let that get to you. Rose’s mother and I used to sneak out at night so it can’t be worse than that!” 

 

Rey laughed at the thought of her prim and perfect, rule-following mother climbing out a cabin window at night to do God knows what. 

 

“What are you girls doing this afternoon?”

 

“The lake!”

 

“That will be fun! Well, I have to get back to work, sweetie. Call me tonight after dinner?”

 

Rey agreed and hung up. Rose finished with her parents and both girls grabbed their towels and sunscreen and headed downstairs to the main room to wait for the group to leave. The girls chattered about their bathing suits and took selfies before Ben shut his bedroom door behind him and they all hid their phones. 

 

Rey tried not to stare but it was hard not. Despite how weird he was, Ben Solo had a nice body. His swimming trunks were all black, but gave a perfect view of his chest and arms. He had to work out. 

 

Ben smirked as he approached them and waved a hand in front of Rey. 

 

“See something you like, Rey?” 

 

The other girls giggled as Rey blushed and looked away. Her eyes shifted to her towel as she stared intently at it as if something was wrong with it. He laughed and walked past her, their arms brushing. 

 

“Let’s go to the lake, ladies!” he announced, leading the way. Rey sighed and followed the other girls, avoiding the look that Rose was giving her. 

 

They marched through the woods and down a set of steel and old wooden steps until they reached the docks. The girls didn’t even listen to Ben’s instructions as they took off in different directions. Rey and Rose could see Finn and Poe laying out their towels at the corner of the dock. 

 

They set their towels out beside them and put on some sunscreen. Rey rubbed the contents on her arm as she turned around to view the surroundings. The lake was stunning, with the sun hitting the water just right to cause that glittering effect across the surface. She smiled and dipped her toe in. 

 

“Did you get your back?” 

 

A baritone voice pulled her from her wonder. Rey turned with the sunscreen in hand to face the broad chest of her counselor. 

 

“Um, no, but I’m okay, thanks,” she mumbled. He laughed and grabbed the sunscreen from her, squirting a generous amount into his hand. 

 

“Don’t be silly. I helped the others too. No one is getting skin cancer on my watch. Now, turn around.”

 

Rey turned slowly and wrapped her arms around herself. Was this normal? She had never been to a camp so she wasn’t sure if the counselors were this close to their campers. She’d have to talk with her mom about it tonight. 

 

She felt his hands massage the lotion into her back. Rose and Finn stared at her with wide eyes as she blushed even more. This was embarrassing. Next time, she’d ask Finn and Poe to do it and save herself from this mortifying experience. 

 

His hands rubbed circles into her skin and Rey fought to lean back. As weird as this was, it actually felt somewhat nice. She was thankful for the sunglasses hiding her eyes. He dipped just past her bikini bottoms and she stood ramrod straight and arched her back. What the hell? 

 

She was about to respond when his hand crept through the strings on top. 

 

“Umm…”

 

“I just have to make sure I get it all. You girls hate bad tan lines right?” 

 

She remained silent as he finished when she felt the strings come undone. Clutching her top, Rey tried to inch away as Ben grabbed her shoulder. 

 

“So sorry. Here, let me fix it,” he said gently. She felt the strings tighten. His fingers stroked her back lightly before he handed over her sunscreen. 

 

“All done. Tico—your turn,” he barked. 

 

“I’m all good Mr. Solo!” Rose replied, grabbing Finn’s hand and jumping off the dock into the lake. Poe shrugged and followed, leaving Rey to fend for herself. 

 

“What’s wrong, Rey? Go have fun with your friends,” Ben whispered into her ear. Rey scowled and ran off the dock into the water. 

 

She swam over to the group as Finn pretended like there was an alligator grabbing his foot. Rey smiled, but couldn’t shake the weird feeling. She turned back to see Ben leaning against a post on the dock, his eyes on her with a smirk across his lips. She shivered and turned back to her friends. 

 

They splashed and played for about an hour and then dried off on the dock, talking about what they hoped was for dinner in the mess hall.

 

Rey was reading a book and glancing up occasionally to keep an eye on Ben’s surroundings. She hoped she didn’t have too many more interactions with him. 

 

At around 5:00 PM, the counselors all called their tribes names and everyone packed their stuff. Rose told Poe to save them a seat at dinner and they trekked back to the cabin. 

 

The girls shivered at the cold air of the cabin as they rushed upstairs to wait in line to shower. Rey grabbed her stuff the quickest so she was first in line. 

 

She scrubbed the lake water from her hair, spending the alone time to herself figuring out how to talk to her mom about Ben. Surely he was just being nice, right?

 

She’d have to watch how he interacted with the other girls. He was going to do the same thing with Rose and the sunscreen after all. She just took off faster!

 

Finishing her shower, Rey dried off and changed into jeans and a plain black shirt with a hint of lace. She tugged her hair up into three small buns and walked back to her room. 

 

Rose was next in the shower so now would be a good time to call her mom. Quickly dialing her cell, she waited until she got the voicemail box. Rey left a vague voicemail and hung up. Maybe she could just talk to her about it tomorrow. Or maybe she was just being dumb about all of this. 

 

She would just have to watch him and see. He probably did the same things with everyone. He was just a friendly person. Maybe all Rey needed to do was just give him a chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Got a Secret, Can you keep it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After avoiding Ben for a couple weeks, Rey learns about his idea of friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Malevolent Reverie for putting up with this shit and for being an awesome beta!
> 
> WARNING: Inappropriate touching in this one, like for sure. Don’t like it, don’t read.

“What the hell is that supposed to be?” Rose asked, pointing to Rey’s painting. 

 

It was supposed to be bird flying over the ocean, but after going back over things a bunch of times, it just looked like a bunch of blue with curly black “v’s” in the air. 

 

Rey scowled and shoved her friend away. She had half a mind to toss the painting. They had about an hour left in crafts so she could scrap it and try something new. 

 

She yanked the painting off the easel when she saw Ben outside the window, peeking in at them. Ever since the sunscreen incident, Rey made a point to stay away from him. She never told her mother and she figured it wouldn’t do anything to freak her out. So Rey just avoided him when she could. 

 

He smirked at her painting and she quickly turned it away and walked directly to the trash can.

 

“Don’t throw that away, Rey! It’s a beautiful painting!” the art teacher, Amilyn Holdo said as she spotted her. Rey scowled and shrugged. 

 

“It looks like crap.”

 

“Let me see, maybe we can fix it, hmm?” 

 

Amilyn took the painting and placed it on her own easel. Rey watched, mesmerized as the older woman added tons of details to make the blue actually look like an ocean. 

 

“See? All you have to do is have patience with it!” 

 

Rey beamed as she admired the painting. It looked like something she could actually hang up now. 

 

“Whoa, she worked her magic on that,” Rose chimed in as she joined Rey to watch. 

 

“Oh yeah? What did you paint there, Bob Ross?”

 

“I just painted a big pineapple.” Rose held up her painting to reveal a pineapple that belonged in a Lilly Pulitzer magazine. Rey rolled her eyes. 

 

They watched the teacher finish the painting, handing it back to Rey before clapping at the class. 

 

“Alright, my lovely campers! We are done for the day. I’ll see you all on Wednesday when we start pottery!”

 

The class cheered and grabbed their masterpieces. Rey and Rose held out their paintings as they stepped out of the art hall to see Ben leaning on a tree, waiting for them.

 

“Amilyn really fixed your painting, Rey.”

 

Rey growled and clutched the painting closer to her. 

 

“Shut up!” 

 

Ben pushed off the tree and approached her with his eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

 

“Is that the way to you speak to your counselor?” 

 

Rey swallowed and took a step back. She glanced at her watch. 

 

“Isn’t it almost time for dinner? We should be getting back!”

 

Ben nodded towards the trail for them to follow. Rose and Rey chatted about what they were going to do at the lake the next day while Ben led the way in silence. Rey mentioned she was going to mail her painting to her mom and have her hang it in her room. 

 

Once they reached the cabin, they noticed the other girls weren’t there. The rest of the girls took an acting class for their alternate afternoon activity. Rey didn’t mind the peace and quiet. 

 

Rose ran upstairs to talk to her parents on the phone while Rey grabbed a book and walked out to the back porch. Their cabin overlooked the vast woods and mountains and it was one of her favorite spots. 

 

She curled up in the hammock and picked up where she left off in  _ The Great Gatsby.  _ It was for summer reading and English was her favorite class aside from history. She actually enjoyed the book so far. 

 

Getting lost in the roaring twenties and lavish parties, Rey didn’t even see Ben come outside. 

 

“Gatsby? What Gatsby?” he teased in a high pitched voice as he approached her, quoting the book. Rey stifled a laugh at his horrible accent attempt and rolled her eyes. 

 

“It’s actually a really good book.”

 

“I’m not disagreeing with you there,” he replied, stepping up to where his legs brushed the fabric of the hammock. 

 

“Scoot over,” he demanded. Rey felt uneasy at the thought of him joining her but she complied. She had been doing so well to avoid him for the past two weeks. 

 

He sat next to her and used his legs that were much longer than hers to pump the hammock back and forth. Rey dog eared her book and laid back, her legs swinging in the air. The breeze felt nice.

 

“So, why are you curled up here reading when your friend is upstairs texting all the boys?”

 

“Rose? She’s talking to her parents,” she said in a defensive tone. Ben smirked and shook his head. 

 

“She finished talking with them like thirty minutes ago. Her little phone is going off so much, it sounds like a new ringtone. Who is she taking to so much? Finn? Poe?”

 

“You are so nosy! Is that any of your business?”

 

“Are  _ you  _ talking to Finn or Poe?”

 

Rey scrunched her nose up and blushed. She didn’t really have much interest in dating at the moment. Her thoughts were getting ready for college so she could be a lawyer. 

 

“No. It’s not like that,” she replied, putting her hands up in an “x” to get the point across. Ben laughed and pushed the hammock harder, causing Rey to tumble into him. 

 

Her head fell on his chest and she couldn’t get up. His weight was causing her to dip and fall into him and the speed of the hammock prevented movement. She really needed to get off of this thing. 

 

“So if you aren’t into Poe or Finn, then who  _ are  _ you into?” he murmured, looking down at her. His eyes gazed down at her lips. She could feel his breath on her face. 

 

“Uhm-no one?” 

 

“For now.” 

 

That was cryptic. Rey laughed nervously and tried to pull herself off of him and this godforsaken hammock. Ben smiled and made the hammock move faster. She clung to the fabric, squealing for him to stop. He only continued the movements until suddenly the hammock flipped, tossing both of them to the ground. 

 

They both landed on each other, limbs tangled, and laughing. Once the giggling died down, Rey really wanted to get back up to Rose. 

 

She sighed and tried to get up when large arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back to Ben’s chest. 

 

“Hey! Let me go!” 

 

“Never,” he whispered playfully in her ear as his grip on her tightened. Rey shivered and started squirming against him. His groan didn’t escape her notice. She was practically on top of him.

 

“Stop, Ben. Seriously. This can’t be allowed for you to mess with me like this,” she snapped. He sighed and let her go. Rey hopped up and turned to him.

 

“Sorry, Rey. Counselors are usually close to their campers, I didn’t realize you felt differently,” he said, sounding defeated and sad. Rey bit her lip, feeling bad for going off on him like that. He was probably just having fun. 

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry too. That was kind of fun,” she replied. Ben smiled and stood up, brushing the dirt off his shirt. 

 

“Yeah? It was, wasn’t it. So, are we good?” he asked, holding a hand out. Rey giggled and shook it. 

 

“Sure, yeah. We’re good.” 

 

They walked back in the common room to see the other girls streaming in from their acting class. They were chattering hurriedly about the roles they would audition for to have parts in the end of summer play. 

 

Rey and Rose listened to Kaydel and Jessika practice in their rooms before dinner. Rey also noticed that Rose was busy texting someone. She thought back to what Ben said about Poe and Finn. 

 

Was Rose talking to one of them? She’d have to ask her before lights out.

 

They rushed through dinner and went to the ice cream social with Finn and Poe. Rey noticed that Rose was practically attached to the hip with Finn. A stab of jealousy hit her. She didn’t like Finn in that way, but in a way she wanted someone of her own too. 

 

“What flavor did you get?” Poe asked, walking up to her with a huge ice cream cone. She laughed and showed him her cup that was empty. 

 

“I have cookies and cream. What about you? Or I guess for you it’s flavors. How many scoops did you get?” she asked in a teasing manner. He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

 

“What can I say, I’m a growing boy,” he replied with a wink. She rolled her eyes. They talked about their plan to go canoeing at the lake tomorrow and Poe tried to bring up Rose and Finn. 

 

“So, are those two an item?” 

 

“I honestly don’t know. It seems like it. I’m going to try and find out tonight at lights out.”

 

“Let me know, will ya? I’m hoping Rose can introduce me to Jessika.”

 

Well, there went that possibility if she ever had one. Rey smiled with fake enthusiasm and mumbled an excuse to go down to the docks. He waved her off and walked back towards their group. 

 

Rey played with her empty cup while looking at the moon on the shimmering lake. The stars made the landscape look that much prettier. 

 

“It’s pretty, isn't it?” Ben’s baritone voice pulled her from her stare. She turned and shrugged. 

 

“Sure, it’s nice.”

 

He approached and took her cup, placing it on the ground beside them. She expected him to stand beside her when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist from behind, just like before. He held her close and her heart quickened. 

 

“Ben? What are you doing?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“This,” she gestured to his hands. 

 

“Oh, me hugging you? That’s just me being friendly, Rey. Remember what we talked about earlier?” he murmured, his chin resting on her head.

 

“Why don’t you do this with Rose, or Kaydel?”

 

“We aren’t as good of friends. You and I are much closer, don’t you think? I feel like we connect a lot better,” he responded. His hand crept under her shirt, drawing circles around her belly button with his fingertip. 

 

“Yeah, I guess,” she whispered. 

 

His hand went a bit higher, tracing along a rib. Okay, this was definitely wrong. 

 

“Ben, I—I think we should get back to the social,” she stammered. He didn’t reply, but slid his finger down to continue drawing circles on her stomach. 

 

After a few moments of silence he let her go, turning her around to face him. He bent down so that his dark eyes were locked onto her. 

 

“We’ll go back. But Rey, the other girls may not like that you and I are closer than they are. So this will be have to be our secret, okay?”

 

Rey didn’t like the sound of that. She wanted to talk to Rose about it tonight, but Rose would definitely say something to him so he’d know. Would he kick her out of camp if she told? 

 

Her mother would be so disappointed in her. So she decided to keep this for herself for now. She could handle this. If it got too far, she could tell Ben no. It was just a little bit of a touchy hug. Maybe that’s all it would be. Maybe he was lonely here all summer. 

 

“Okay.”

 

He smiled at her and touched the small of her back as they walked back through the docks and up to the activity center. Rose and Finn were nowhere to be found and all Rey wanted to do was go back to the cabin. She watched Jessika and Poe flirt and busied herself with the hem of her shirt. She looked up to see Ben talking with another camp counselor, a redhead. He caught her glance and winked at her. 

 

It was a harmless secret right? Just hugging and a little flirting. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach as she hoped that’s all it would be. 


	4. Want S’more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets a little scared and Ben gets a little bold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone. Life got s little wild. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Thank you as always to Malevolent Reverie for being an awesome beta and putting up with sending my chapters before editing them myself.
> 
> Trigger Warning: serious dubious consent and manipulation here.

It was another day at the lake. Rey and Rose were racing to the dock while Finn and Poe went at it with water guns. 

 

Finn and Rose were officially dating and Rey felt happy and sad at the same time. Poe flirted heavily with Jessika and the only other guy that gave Rey any attention at all was Ben. 

 

After their hug on the dock, Rey would catch Ben staring at her constantly. In the cafeteria, in their common room, and sometimes he’d linger by their doorway. He always had the excuse of making sure they were “in line with the rules.” Rey knew better. It had to do with their secret.

 

It wasn’t even a good secret. It felt dirty and shameful. He was almost twice her age and she didn’t know anything about him. She thought about calling her mom, but figured she’d just accuse her of wanting to come home early. 

 

She pondered these thoughts while floating on her back, the sun warming her face. Rose swam up and dunked her. 

 

“Hey!” she choked as she blew the water from her nose. Rose giggled and splashed her and Rey splashed back. 

 

“You looked so dazed, I just had to!” 

 

Rey faked a scowl and then laughed. They swam back to the docks to meet their other friends. Everyone was starting to dry off. 

 

“Are you guys doing rock climbing tomorrow? We signed up!” Finn asked while Rey wrung the water out of her hair. She nodded nervously. Rose has forced her to sign up for it, despite her fear of heights. 

 

“Yeah, I’m not looking forward to it though. I honestly may watch.” 

 

“Where’s the fun in that, Rey?” Poe chimed in. 

 

“Don’t worry, I think we can be partners. I’ll make sure you are safe!” Rose promised. The whistle to line up pulled them all from their chatter. Rey and Rose got in line to follow Ben and the other girls back to their cabin to get ready for dinner. 

 

“What’s tonight’s activity?” Rey asked, clinging to her towel. Jessika turned around and raised an eyebrow.

 

“It’s the spooky nature walk! Director Organa is gonna have all of us listen to ghost stories as we walk through a trail in the woods! I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks!” 

 

Rey’s heart sank. This was not turning out to be a good week. She hated ghost stories. Rose beamed as she guessed out loud what stories they would hear. 

 

“Yeah, we’ll be teaming up with Hux’s cabin. I’ll let him tell the ghost stories. Combined with his creepy face, it should make for a fun night,” Ben teased. All of the girls giggled except for Rey. She just swallowed and looked at the ground as they kept walking. 

 

“What’s the matter, sunshine? A little scared of things that go bump in the night?” 

 

A whisper tickled her ear. Rey jumped and swatted at Ben, who fell back to walk beside her. 

 

“No! I just don’t like walking in the dark! I might trip or something,” she lied. Ben laughed and squeezed her shoulder before walking back to the front. 

 

The girls all entered the cabin as he held the door open for them. As Rey passed, a strong hand grabbed her forearm, holding her back. She fought against Ben’s grip and growled. 

 

“Don’t worry about tonight. If you get scared, I’ll hold you,” he said gently, his eyes flickering between her eyes and her lips. Rey blushed and yanked her arm away as she walked inside. 

 

“Whatever…” she mumbled. 

 

—————

 

Rey played with her dinner as the pit in her stomach made it hard to eat. She really didn’t like scary stuff and she wasn’t looking forward to this. 

 

She was oddly comforted by Ben’s promise to hold her if she was scared but the thought made her laugh. If this whole thing was a secret, then surely he couldn’t put on public display. 

 

Hux and Ben called out for their tribes to throw away their trash and come grab a flashlight. Hux’s tribe was called, “Snoke’s Army” and no one knew what it meant. You didn’t dare ask him either. His tribe was full of terrified sixteen year old girls who feared their counselor too much to talk. 

 

“Alright ladies: I, Hux, will be your host on this evening’s spooky nature walk,” he said with a sneer. Rose and Rey exchanged looks and rolled their eyes. 

 

They followed him out into the first trail, flashlights beaming at the ground below them as then stepped over roots and rocks. Hux wasted no time getting to the first story. Ben was trailing along behind them and Rey could feel his eyes on the back of her head. She would often turn around to see him stare at her and he’d wink. 

 

“This story is about the girl in the woods.”

 

“Like us?” Jessika chimed in, popping her gum. They were deep into the woods now, flashlights their only source of light. Hux scowled at her. 

 

“No, Miss Pava. Not like you. This girl is  _ dead _ .” his words garnered harsh gasps from the girls and Ben snorted a laugh. He was enjoying Hux’s dramatics. 

 

“This girl  _ was _ a camper, just like you. One day, she got lost in the woods, looking for a bathroom. You see, years ago, this place didn’t have indoor plumbing and you had to use the outhouse. So she went looking for it one morning and she just vanished. Her tribe looked and looked for her and they couldn’t find the poor girl.”

 

Hux remained silent for effect. The girls started pointing their flashlights in the woods as if they were looking for the missing girl. 

 

“One day, her fellow tribe member went to the bathroom after dinner. She did her business, but when she came back out, there was the one girl. But something was wrong with her. She was curled up but the wall of the outhouse, hiding her face.”

 

“What happened, sir?” one of his timid campers asked. Hux lowered to her left and grasped her shoulders. 

 

“The other camper tapped on the should of the crying girl that was missing and she turned around.”

 

Everyone leaned in.

 

“The other camper  _ screamed _ as she realized the girl was missing both of her eyes!”

 

The group squealed and clung to each other. Rey felt nauseous as she looked around the empty forest.

 

“They say  if you go near the old spot where the outhouse used to be, right over there,” he pointed to an empty spot less than 100 feet from them, “you can still see her curled up, waiting to reveal what happened to her.”

 

“Can we go back, Ben? I don’t like this,” Kaydel whined. Rey was silently in agreement as she nodded. 

 

“What, you girls don’t like a little scare? Let’s keep going. If you make it to the end, there are s’mores so it’s worth it, okay?” he promised. Kaydel whimpered and followed as Hux led them to the next spot. Rey hung behind Rose, hoping that she wouldn’t have to listen to any more of this.

 

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and flung into the air. She screamed as the arms tightened around her waist and a growling noise filled her ear. 

 

“Get off me, get off me!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. She was set back down by her attacker and she turned to see Ben laughing while leaning against a tree for support. 

 

She turned back around to see Hux and the girls laughing at her. Tears stung in her eyes and her cheeks flushed. 

 

“That wasn’t funny, Ben!” she said in a clipped tone. 

 

“Wittle Rey is scared!” Jessika teased. Rey didn’t like her much before, but she really didn’t like her now. 

 

“Fuck you, Jessika.”

 

“Whoa, Whoa there, Rey. Language,” Ben chastised. Rey’s bottom lip quivered as she took off down the trail, back towards the main campsite. 

 

Embarrassed, she sat in the rocking chair at the cafeteria and pumped the chair angrily back and forth. 

 

How dare he embarrass her like that! He knew she was nervous about the entire evening already and for all of those girls to laugh at her. She sniffled angrily and crossed her arms. 

 

Rey yanked her phone out of her bra and started playing a word game and switching between Instagram and Pinterest. It was always a good distraction. 

 

The time passed by quickly and an hour later, campers started to make their way back. The cafeteria staff was working hard to hand out s’mores to the campers. Rey felt like she didn’t deserve one so she grabbed her flashlight and made her way back to the cabin. 

 

She curled up on the couch in the common room and snacked on some M&M’s her mom had sent her in her latest care package. They were dark chocolate and much better than some stupid s’mores she would get for listening to some fake stories. 

 

The cabin door opened and Rey turned around on the couch to see Ben walking in with two plates of s’mores. 

 

“Hey. You okay? I wanted to check on you earlier, but Hux said you probably wanted to be left alone.”

 

“He was right.” 

 

Ben set down the two plates on the coffee table and turned to her. 

 

“The girls are probably going to be there for a while. They’re doing live music. You sure you don’t wanna go back?”

 

“No. I’m fine here.”

 

“Will you at least eat the s’more I made you? As an apology? I’m sorry for scaring you, Rey. I was just having fun. I didn’t realize it would affect you so much.” 

 

Rey didn’t respond. She just grabbed the plate and set it in her lap. She lifted the treat and took a bite, giggling a little as it made an absolute mess. There was never an easy way to eat these things. 

 

Ben laughed gently as he clutched her chin. There were chocolate and graham crumbs on her lips. He used his thumb to brush off some chocolate and licked it off. Rey blushed as embarrassment rushed through her. 

 

“You don’t have to be shy around me, Rey. Remember our secret?” he whispered to her. She nodded as she reached for a napkin. He pushed her hand away and leaned in closer. 

 

Ben tongue flicked across her closed lips as he cleaned the remaining chocolate off. Rey’s eyes widened as she froze. She was practically being kissed by her counselor! A weird feeling settled in his stomach. He leaned back and brushed a hair out of her face.

 

He reached down and swiped some chocolate on his lips, making a mess. 

 

“Your turn.”

 

Rey cleared her throat and grabbed a napkin for him, reaching over to clean it off. He grabbed her wrist to prevent her from moving it further and shook his head, his eyes holding her attention.

 

“Lick it off,” he demanded softly. Rey’s heartbeat picked up as she willed herself to take a deep breath. Was this okay? She didn’t really want to, but he did it for her, right? 

 

“Uhm, but this napkin…” 

 

“Rey, I cleaned it off of you, so it’s only fair that you return the favor.”

 

She hesitated before leaning in closer. This definitely felt wrong, but she didn’t want to anger him. He sort of had a point. What was the harm? 

 

Rey scooted close to him and brought her lips centimeters from his. His intense stare made her even more nervous. 

 

She stuck her tongue out slowly and traced a line across his upper lip. He groaned as she repeated the gesture across the bottom. Feeling confident that he was satisfied, Rey leaned back and looked at the floor. He took her chin in her hand and made her look at him.

 

“Did you like that?” 

 

She nodded and faked a smile. It was nice, but she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. She knew the other campers didn’t do things like this with him.

 

“I liked it too. I wish we could do it again, but I think the girls are probably on their way back.”

 

She agreed and stood up to pick up the plates and carry them to the sink. Trashing the remaining pieces of the snack, Rey scrubbed the plates to get the sticky marshmallow gunk off of them.

 

Rey knew now that she wanted to call her mom. But how the hell was she even going to say it? ‘ _ Hey Mom, guess what? My counselor licked chocolate off of me, is that normal? _ ” It sounded like a dumb Lifetime movie plot. 

 

Drying the plates, she turned to see Ben leaned against the fridge, staring at her the entire time. He opened his mouth to say something when Kaydel busted through the door singing, “Look What You Made Me Do” by Taylor Swift. 

 

Rey was thankful for the distraction as she dashed upstairs. It was 11 PM but hopefully, her mom was still up. 


	5. Just a lil bit of kissing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey volunteers to help Ben clean the cabin and gets more than she asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Malevolent Reverie for being an AMAZING and wonderful friend for letting me spend time with her as well as checking this over always :) she is a true gem of a person. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: kinda dubcon kissing?

Rey’s mom never picked up. Good thing it wasn’t an emergency or anything.

 

She chatted with Rose until lights out and laid awake on her side looking out the window. Tomorrow was rock climbing and she really wasn’t looking forward to it. 

 

The next morning, Rey anxiously played with her breakfast as her group of friends talked about how excited they were about rock climbing. She smiled weakly and tried to sound excited. 

 

“Rey, can I speak to you for a moment please?” Ben’s voice barked as she jumped. She stopped twirling her spoon in her oatmeal and walked over to the counselors table. 

 

“Hi.” 

 

“Good morning. So I was talking with my fellow counselors and we found out that there is going to be a surprise cabin inspection tonight.”

 

Rey looked at each of the counselors who weren’t paying attention.

 

“Okay?”

 

“Right. You know my mom owns this place. I can’t look bad. Our place is a mess because Kaydel and Jessika hide food in their rooms and then you and Rose don’t ever pick up after yourselves. So it’s a mess.”

 

Rey opened her mouth to argue but Ben held his hand up.

 

“So, do you think you could sacrifice your time rock climbing and maybe help tidy up the cabin?”

 

Rey’s prayers had been answered. This would be the perfect excuse. She chewed on her lip as she realized that also meant she would be alone with Ben. Would he try anything else? They would be cleaning, so maybe he wouldn’t have time? She made a mental note to stay on the other side of the cabin from him.

 

“Fine. Sure. I guess I can do it.” She shrugged. Inside she was beaming. Ben winked at her. 

 

“Cool. Meet me back at the cabin at 9:30 when everyone else goes with Hux to the rock climbing wall.” 

 

Rey nodded and practically skipped back to her friends. 

 

“I went rock climbing on the Matterhorn once.”

 

“That’s bullshit Poe, you told me you had never been out of the country before.”

 

“Well… it was a  _ dream _ that I went rock climbing on the Matterhorn once.”

 

Rey giggled and quickly ate her oatmeal. Rose looked at her and pointed her spoon at Rey.

 

“Alright, what’s got you in a better mood? This whole morning you’ve been moping and griping about rock climbing and now you look like a unicorn just granted you three wishes.”

 

“Because a unicorn did grant me a wish! I don’t have to go rock climbing! Ben said I could stay back and clean the cabin for a surprise inspection.”

 

“So much for ‘surprise.’”

 

“Well, he’s the son of the camp owner. He probably gets the intel.”

 

Rose’s eyebrows furrowed and she cocked her head at Rey before crossing her arms.

 

“What is it with Ben anyway? Why is he letting you stay back?” 

 

“I don’t know. I told him last night after the spooky nature walk that I hated heights and maybe he’s being merciful? No idea, but I’ll take it.”

 

Rose seemed satisfied with the answer and changed the subject to her dream the night before. 

 

Soon after, Hux stood up and called everyone to line up for rock climbing. Rose promised to take pictures and Rey waved them off as she ran off back to the cabin. 

 

Ben was already there when she arrived. Rey stepped in to find cleaning supplies all over their kitchen counter. Relief rushed through her as she realized he was being serious about cleaning. Maybe this was all in her head. 

 

“Okay, I’ll handle down here if you want to tidy up the upstairs.. Obviously don’t go through their stuff but try to put everything against the wall so it’s not a complete mess.” 

 

Rey nodded and grabbed a few things in silence before pounding up the stairs. She put on her favorite playlist and went to work.

 

Her and room wasn’t that messy, but she made the beds and swept anyway. She scrubbed the windows until the room smelled like Windex. 

 

Kaydel and Jessika’s room was a bit harder. She couldn’t go through their stuff so she just shoved their suitcases next to the wall, ignoring the condoms tucked away in one of Jessika’s suitcase pockets. 

 

After picking the trash wrappers from all of the candy bars the girls had stashed, Rey moved to the bathroom. She could hear a lot of clamoring coming from downstairs. 

 

She scrubbed the toilet and washed the shower. Once she was convinced that the upstairs was inspection worthy, Rey went back downstairs to put up the supplies. Ben was nowhere to be found. 

 

“Ben?” she shouted with no answer. The cabin was quiet except for Demi Lovato playing from her phone upstairs. She felt gross and sweaty from cleaning. She shrugged and ran back upstairs to shower. Maybe he was doing the same. 

 

The shower was perfect and Rey relished in that she could take as long as she wanted because the other girls weren’t rushing her. She sighed as the hot water poured over her. 

 

Quickly finishing, Rey pulled on a grey towel over her bra and panties and made her way to her room. 

 

She tugged on a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt and plopped onto her freshly made bed. Rey dialed her mom once more and it went straight to voicemail. She rolled her eyes and texted a bunch of angry emojis to her mom. 

 

“All cleaned up?” Ben’s voice startled her as she quickly shut off her phone. 

 

“Uh, yeah. All done. Where were you?”

 

“Just outside. You guys have a nice view in here,” he said he shut the door behind him before walking over to the window. Rey shrugged and played with her comforter. 

 

He turned around and sat on her bed. Rey sat up and tucked her knees underneath her. 

 

“So, the girls won’t be back for a while.”

 

“Yeah. Maybe we can go watch them!”

 

“Nah, I’ve got a better idea,” he said softly. Rey swallowed and kept her attention on her comforter. Ben grabbed the hand that was fumbling with the blanket and held it still. She flicked her eyes to his, not wanting to see the intention behind them.

 

“What’s that?” she whispered. Ben didn’t reply as he leaned in and kissed her chastely on the lips. Rey gasped pulled back. 

 

“Ben, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

 

“Sure it is. I just want us to get to know each other a little more. It’s hard to do that with Rose and the other girls around all the time,” he replied, stroking her cheek lightly. Rey chewed on her lip.

 

“Just a little bit of kissing? That’s all I’m asking for, honey,” Ben said with a persistent tone. Rey looked at the window and thought about the pros and cons. He was attractive, she couldn’t deny that. It was just kissing, right? Jessika and Poe kissed all of the time. 

 

“Okay, I guess if it’s just kissing.”

 

Ben smiled and leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her nose. 

 

“Exactly,” he said before kissing her again. Rey felt foolish and awkward but she kept up with Ben. His tongue teased her bottom lip and Rey nervously opened her mouth. 

 

Ben groaned as his tongue explored her mouth. His hands went to her shoulders and pushed her down gently into her back. Rey broke the kiss and fought to sit up.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked, her hands coming up to grip his wrists. 

 

“This will be much more comfortable, I promise,” Ben said gently. Rey gave in and leaned back into the bed. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach as he climbed on top of her. 

 

Rey didn’t have time to argue as his lips were back on hers. Ben’s arms caged her beneath him and she could feel his hips crushing hers. She needed to end this soon. 

 

She turned her head away and Ben laughed and started kissing down her jaw. Rey clutched his shoulders and pushed up. 

 

“B-Ben, I really think we should stop now,” she whispered, as if someone would hear them. Ben bit her neck lightly and growled. 

 

“C’mon Rey, aren’t you enjoying this?” 

 

“N-not anymore, no. I’d like to get up now.” 

 

Ben sighed and leaned back before rolling off of her. He laid on his back on her bed and out his arms behind his head. 

 

“Do you think I’m a good kisser, Rey?”

 

“Yeah, you were fine.” 

 

“Just ‘fine’?”

 

“Sorry, I’m new at all this. It feels wrong,” Rey admitted, her voice shaky. Ben turned to his side and gripped her chin.

 

“It’s not wrong, sweetie. We like each other, we want to learn more about each other physically. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

“I don’t even know how old you are, or why you are a counselor or anything.”

 

“Well that’s an easy fix. I’m twenty-eight and I quit my previous job as a financial advisor because it was too stressful. See how easy that was? All you had to do was ask, you goof,” he replied, tapping her nose. Rey giggled sheepishly.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

Ben smiled at her before checking his watch. He muttered a few swears and shot up out of the bed. 

 

“I gotta go get the others. Want to meet us at the cafeteria?”

 

Rey shrugged and followed him out of the room. They walked silently to pick up the girls and Rose rushed to her friend and began talking excitedly about almost falling before Finn saved her. 

 

They sat at their usual table and Rey listened to their stories with a pang of jealousy. She wished she’d went with them. Despite learning Ben’s age and background, she still felt really weird about what they did.

 

The fact that her mom wasn’t picking up either was annoying too. She wanted to talk to her about it. She couldn’t tell Rose without Rose freaking the hell out and being crazy. So she was stuck with their “little secret” on her own. 

 

While they were eating, Rey got a text from an unknown number. Chewing her sandwich, she opened to check the message. 

 

_ Come down to my room after lights out. I want to kiss you again. _

 

A lump formed in her throat. Rey didn’t want to get busted her in counselor’s room. How would she explain where she’s going to Rose?

 

She looked behind her to see Ben aggressively chewing his sandwich and staring at her. Rey smiled weakly and he winked at her. She quickly turned back around and felt sick to her stomach. 

 

Rey decided she wasn’t going to reply. Maybe he would just forget and be tired after the evening activity. They were doing a cabin movie night and she could fake tired. 

 

Not finishing the rest of her meal, she followed the rest of the girls back to the cabin and helped them setup for the movie night. Rey was put on popcorn duty and Rose took a vote for the movie they would watch.  _ Twilight  _ won to Rey’s dismay. 

 

Ben told all the girls to settle down as he rolled his eyes and took the dvd from Rose. He raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Really? This is what you guys wanna watch?” 

 

“Everyone loves a bad boy, Mr. Solo,” Jessika said with a wink. Ben ignored the comment and put on the movie. Rey curled up with Rose on the couch  and faced forward. She could at least pretend to watch the movie. 

 

She suddenly felt hands on her shoulders and she looked up to see Ben looking down at her, his fingers running circles into her shoulders. Her eyes widened as she quickly looked to Rose. Thank God the lights were off and no one was watching them! Was he trying to get them busted? 

 

Rey shook him off and laid her head in Rose’s lap. Rose played with her hair and Rey ignored Ben’s state as she tried to watch the movie. 

 

After watching Bella Swan make one horrible decision after another, the movie finally ended and Ben called lights out. 

 

Rey faked a loud yawn and said loudly how tired she was. She got to the stairs behind Rose and turned to see Ben looking at her. He nodded his head to his bedroom. She hesitated for a moment before mouthing, “I’m really tired.” 

 

His stare intensified as she disappeared up the stairs. Rey sighed in relief when she got to her and Rose’s room. She quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. 

 

She could smell Ben all over her comforter. Hopefully Rose couldn’t. She curled up in the blanket and fell asleep, confident that after tonight, she could end whatever this thing was with Ben. She had to. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also - feel free to follow me on Adventures-of-gypsy-and-renovski on Tumblr :)


	6. Just some harmless blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns that her avoidance game has backfired into something a little dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to Malevolent Reverie for checking things over!!!
> 
> Trigger warning: dubcon, slight noncon!

Rey avoided Ben like the plague for  the next few days. When he called her name in the cafeteria, she pretended not to hear him. When he stood near her in art class, she ignored him and talked only to Rose. When they were swimming at the lake, she jumped in the water everytime he called her name. This was getting pretty easy.

 

Until the game night. 

 

She had just finished beating Kaydel in Checkers when Ben told the girls that it was lights out. Jessika stopped texting Poe and Rose stopped texting Finn and they all ran upstairs. Except for Rey, who was left cleaning up the game pieces. 

 

Her small hands tried to shove everything in the box until one little red ball rolled away, directly into Ben’s open bedroom. She looked at the piece and then up at Ben, who was also looking at the piece. 

 

“You gonna come get it, Rey?” he asked in a clipped tone. She swallowed and smiled tightly. 

 

“I’m kind of hoping that you can bring it to me?” she asked, her voice raising in pitch with each syllable. She had done a good job of avoiding him so far, now if only he would cooperate.

 

“Nah, I think I’ll let you come get it.”

 

Rey sighed and got up, walking slowly to the door frame. 

 

“I don’t think I’m allowed in here,” she muttered. 

 

Ben said nothing as she tiptoed forward. Once Rey passed the threshold, he pounced, shutting the door behind them and pushing her up against it. 

 

“Ben, what are you doing?!” she squealed, caught slightly out of breath from the shove. 

 

“You think you can just ignore me after we kissed like that?”

 

“I just don’t think this is a good idea anymore!”

 

“You don’t get to make that call. Come down at one AM.”

 

Rey whimpered and tried to squirm away but Ben held her still. What did she get herself into?

 

“No,” she said, her eyes boring into his defiantly. Ben smirked and shrugged, letting her go.

 

“Fine. I guess when there’s mysterious alcohol in your bag tomorrow during the inspection, you’ll wish you did.”

 

Was he fucking blackmailing her? Rey’s heart sank. Her mom would be devastated if she got kicked out of camp. Could she prove that it was Ben that put them there? 

 

Ben stared at her, daring her to deny him again. Rey didn’t have a choice, she was stuck. 

 

“But what if Rose hears me?”

 

“Tell her that she snores and you want to sleep on the couch. Easy.” He said as he opened the door, pushing her back into the main room. Rey almost tripped as she caught her foot on the coffee table. 

 

“See you at one, baby,” he said before the door shut behind him, leaving Rey by herself, shaking. 

 

She walked up the stairs to where Rose was already sleeping and laid in her bed. Rey trembled as she started a text to Mom. 

 

_ Hey, something’s going on at camp.  _

 

Rey stared at the unsent text and sighed. Her mom wasn’t answering before so why would she answer now? Plus, Rey didn’t want to worry her. This was all her fault. It’s what she deserved for playing with fire.

 

Her stomach was in knots as her phone showed one o’clock on the dot. She groaned to herself and tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs. It was hard to get down to the bottom floor without the old wood creaking. Rey got to Ben’s door and knocked quietly.

 

Ben jerked it open and motioned with his chin for her to enter. He looked around before closing it behind them. 

 

Rey stood in the center of the dark room, unsure of what to do. Her eyes squeezed shut when arms wrapped around her waist. 

 

“I’m glad you listened this time. But you’re going to be punished for disobeying my text, Rey.”

 

Rey didn’t respond as he stood up and led her to his bed. Ben sat down first and pulled her in between his legs.

 

“What do you mean by punished?”

 

“You’ll find out,” he said, pulling her in for a kiss. Rey gave in and tried her best to keep up with him. His hands gripped her waist and held her in front of him. After a few moments, he growled and tossed her onto his bed. 

 

“Ben, we’re just kissing right?” she asked, worried. He laughed gently and nuzzled her neck. 

 

“I want to do a little more this time. Consider that your punishment.” 

 

Oh God, what did he mean by  _ that? _ Rey squirmed beneath him as he pushed her legs apart with his knee before settling in between them. She could feel something hard pushing against her. 

 

“Ben, I don’t want to do this. I-I really don’t. Please.”

 

Ben huffed and pulled her shirt up, ignoring her panicked breath and push against his broad chest. 

 

“Calm down, baby—relax. We’re not having sex tonight. I’m just trying to learn what you like. You’ll love it, I promise.”

 

Rey whined and continued pushing as he pulled her shirt up and starting kissing her stomach. He lifted it over her bra and his mouth went straight to the swell of her small breasts. 

 

She took deep breaths as he pulled her bra down far enough to latch on to her nipple, his tongue making her brain fuzzy. Did she really like this? Her body sure did. She moaned softly and arched her back. 

 

He moved to the other nipple and dug his hands under her hips to tug at her shorts. Rey’s hands quickly moved from their idle position on his chest to his wrists.

 

“Ben! You said we weren’t going to have sex, what are you doing?”

 

He moved his lips off of her with a pop and ripped her shorts off, exposing her panties to him. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were locked onto hers. 

 

“We’re not. You’ll see.” 

 

“I don’t want to  _ see _ , I just want to go back upstairs,” she snapped as she grabbed her shorts and sat up in the bed. Rey got her ankles through the holes when Ben clapped a hand over her knee.

 

“Well, I guess this is goodbye then, because my mom is going to freak out when she finds alcohol in your bag.”

 

Rey stopped and shifted to him. She scrunched her nose up in disgust and crossed her arms.

 

“So what, I have to do everything you say now or you’ll blackmail me? I’m going to call my mom and settle this right now.”

 

“Good luck getting her to answer.”

 

Rey froze. How did he know? She didn’t respond, but internally started questioning everything about the man in front of her. Was she deliberately being sabotaged by him? 

 

“Are we done with this now? Lay back down.” 

 

Rey’s heart sank as she did as she was told. She needed her mom and now she was worried something was going on that was preventing her from talking to her. Did he rig her phone somehow?

 

Ben pulled her shorts back off and tugged her panties down. Tears filled Rey’s eyes but she was thankful he couldn’t see them in the dark. She was so embarrassed and felt completely exposed. 

 

He leaned over her and dragged his fingertips playfully down her stomach and to her center. A finger slipped inside and rubbed against sensitive flesh. Rey shivered at the sensation. 

 

“Seems like someone  _ does _ like this after all. See how wet you are for me?” Ben teased as he gently massaged her clit.

 

Rey didn’t respond as she closed her eyes. She was completely torn. On one end, he was right, she was completely attracted to him and curious about all of this. On the other end, she knew this was wrong and she couldn’t deny the weird feeling that he was using her. 

 

His fingers massaged her in circles, sometimes dipping a finger into her, pulling soft moans from Rey’s lips. Ben kissed a trail down her neck, groaning appreciatively.

 

“Isn’t this nice, sweetie? Just you and me, getting to know each other better?”

 

Rey nodded as she thrust her hips against his movements. She knew she shouldn’t be enjoying this, but if he was going to make her do it, Rey might as well get something out of it until she could figure a way to end this. 

 

He nibbled on her neck and pushed his hips against her leg. Rey knew what he wanted and she knew this was only going to get more intense until he got what he wanted. 

 

“Ben, I’m… I’m close,” she whispered in the dark. He inhaled against her neck and picked up the pace of his rhythm. 

 

“That’s it, sweetie, say my name when you cum.”

 

“Ben… Ben… B—oh!” 

 

Rey rocked her hips as the pressure built higher and higher until she came in a fit of shudders, curling her toes. 

 

Her chest heaved as she came down from her orgasm. Ben pulled her against him as he slipped his fingers out of her. She watched with a disgusted face as he sucked on the fingers that were just inside her. 

 

“How was that?” he asked, playing with her hair. 

 

Rey remained silent as she pulled away from him. Now that this was done, she wanted nothing more than to be back upstairs and away from him.

 

“It was nice. I have to go now.”

 

“Stay the night.” 

 

“No, Ben.”

 

He sighed as he let her go. Rey pulled her shorts back on and rushed to the door. He followed her and pulled her against him before letting her leave. 

 

“What? No blackmail this time?” she snipped. Ben narrowed his eyes and smirked. 

 

“Goodnight, Rey.” 

 

The door closed in her face and Rey huffed up the stairs in anger. She threw the door open to her room and fought the urge to slam it. Couldn’t have Rose waking up. 

 

She crawled into bed and sent her mom the text before crying herself to sleep. 

 

                     ——————————

 

Rey woke up to zero texts from her mom. She called and thankfully she picked up. 

 

“Hey honey, how’s it going?” 

 

“How’s it going? Seriously? You haven’t talked to me in weeks!” 

 

“Rey, everytime I call you, it goes straight to voicemail. I figured you were ignoring me so I was just leaving you alone.”

 

“I never ignored you!”

 

“Then service up there must be awful. I didn’t have cellphones when I went so I wouldn’t know what it was like. Anyway, I have a conference call in two minutes, can we talk later?” 

 

“But Mom I need to tell you something imp—“

 

“Tell me later, sweetie! Bye!”

 

Rey growled into the phone and threw it on the bed just as Rose was coming back from her shower. 

 

“What’s your problem?”

 

“How is your phone service up here? I can barely reach my mom.”

 

“Mine’s been perfect. You can always use my phone.”

 

Rey nodded and grabbed her things to take a quick shower. Today was the room inspection so breakfast was served downstairs in the main room. She took her time scrubbing herself and thought back to last night. 

 

What Ben did was not cool, on so many levels. Rey felt ashamed that he made her cum and she let him. She couldn’t deny it felt amazing and she had never experienced it outside of touching herself, but she knew it was wrong. It was only going to get worse.

 

After the inspection, Ben wouldn’t have a leg to stand on. He couldn’t sneak alcohol into her bag after that. She would be safe to break it off after this morning. 

 

Confident in her approach, Rey finished her shower and dressed quickly to meet the others downstairs. The kitchen smelled like bacon and eggs. Ben was flipping pancakes and winked at her as she entered the room. 

 

“So how’d you sleep last night, Rey?” Jessika asked in a perky tone, licking syrup off her fingers. Rey blushed and shrugged. 

 

“Like any other night I guess.” Her eyes remained focused on grabbing pancakes off the plate, not making contact with Jessika.

 

“Hmmm, well I thought I saw you coming out of Counselor Ben’s room.” 

 

“Well, you must be blind. I was in my room.”

 

Ben watched Rey as she set her plate down near arise and dug into her pancakes in silence. Jessika scooted closer. 

 

“I know what I saw, Rey.”

 

Rey clutched her fork and was about to reply when Rose slammed down her coffee cup. Liquid spilled out as the girls jumped.

 

“You sure it wasn’t you or Kaydel? Last time I checked you two were the camp skanks,” Rose hissed. Jessika stood up and smacked her hands on the table. 

 

“Say that again, bitch.”

 

“Rey was in our room all night, so you’re wrong.”

 

“Everyone can see that she has a thing for him. Little innocent and sweet Rey. I bet she sucked his—“

 

“ENOUGH!”

 

Ben’s shout caused a few girls to yelp. Rey almost choked on her pancakes when she looked up to see him glaring at all of them, spatula raised and red faced. His jaw was clenched.

 

“No one was in my room last night and the next person that even whispers a rumor like that again will cause everyone to lose their afternoon activity for a week. Does everyone understand?” 

 

All of the girls nodded. 

 

“Good. Now clean up and get the porch swept. Leia will be here in an hour and we better pass this inspection.”

 

Everyone scattered like cockroaches to light. Rey quickly finished her pancakes and threw her plate in the dishwasher. She grabbed the rest of the dishes from the sink and started a load. 

 

No one said a word to each other while cleaning the porch. Rey avoided Ben’s gaze. She could tell he wanted desperately to talk to her, but she wouldn't entertain it. She was completely mortified that Jessika has seen them. This wouldn’t be the end of it from her; Rey knew it. 

 

Leia showed up and started no-nonsense with the downstairs. Rey noticed that Ben barely said a word to his own mother. It reminded her that she barely knew the guy that touched her last night. 

 

“Looking good ladies! Not a speck of dust in sight down here! I’m actually doing a small contest. I’m going to award the cleanest cabin a pizza party!”

 

The girls squealed excitedly at the news. They remained in their line downstairs while Leia walked upstairs to check out the rooms. Rey had double checked her and Rose’s room this morning to ensure that it was perfect. 

 

Rey was playing a game on her phone when she got a text from Ben, who was pretending to read a magazine on the couch. 

 

_ My room again tonight. It’s my turn this time. _

 

Rey huffed as her thumbs tapped furiously on the keyboard to reply. She hit ‘send’ and glared at Ben. 

 

_ No. Didn’t you hear that Jess caught us? I’m not giving you anything.  _

 

Ben checked his phone and looked up at her. He smirked and went back to typing. 

 

_ We’ll see. Don’t worry about Jessika. _

 

She shut her phone off and started up a conversation with Rose just as Leia was coming down the stairs. The older woman had a stern look on her face. 

 

“Ben? Come up here.  _ Now.” _

 

He rolled his eyes and shoved his phone in his pocket as he walked up the stairs with his mom. She was whispered furiously but none of the girls could make it out. 

 

“Oh shit, did we leave some clothes on the floor or something?” Rose whispered. Rey shrugged and shook her head. 

 

“No, I checked before coming down for breakfast. The room was perfect.”

 

Leia and Ben walked solemnly back down the stairs, Ben with his hands behind his back. 

 

“Excuse me ladies, we have something to discuss.”

 

The girls shut off their devices and stopped talking to turn to the camp director. Ben moved his hands, bringing them forward to reveal a bottle of tequila. Rey’s eyes widened at the glass bottle as her eyes flickered to Ben. 

 

“This was found in someone’s bag,” Ben said, deadly serious. The girls gasped and started whispering to each other. “Quiet down! Now, we have a zero tolerance policy for alcohol on this campground. Not to mention it’s against the law.”

 

“Whose is it? None of us would be dumb enough to bring alcohol.” Rose spoke up. 

 

Ben shot her a look, then glanced to Jessika.

 

“Jessika Pavel, please pack your things and meet me outside. I’ll call your parents to come get you and your tequila to take you home. Your stay at camp is over.”

 

“What!? That’s not mine!” Jessika argued. 

 

“It was in your bag,” Ben replied, shaking his head. “I’m really disappointed in you, Pavel.” 

 

Jessika sobbed and ran upstairs while the rest of the girls looked forward in shock. Rey couldn’t believe it.  She knew damn well that Jessika didn’t bring alcohol with her. She would have bragged all day long about it. 

 

They all stood in awkward silence as Jessika wheeled her bag down, tears streaming down her cheeks. She grabbed Kaydel in a big hug before going outside. 

 

“You wait ‘til my parents hear about this!” She said as she walked out the door to meet Leia. The door closed behind her and Ben shrugged. 

 

“And that’s what happens when we don’t follow the rules. Okay ladies, we passed the inspection. So go get ready for the lake. Be back down here in thirty.” 

 

The girls walked up the stairs, quiet from the events that occurred moments ago. Rey was the last person to the stairs and Ben blocked her from going up. 

 

“I told you not to worry about Jessika.”

 

With that, he moved aside. Rey didn’t reply as she went up the stairs. She didn’t miss the subtle grab of her ass as she went up. 


	7. So come out of the cave walking on your hands, and see the world hanging upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey follows Ben into a hideaway during a cabin field trip and Ben uses the romantic setting to get what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Malevolent Reverie for being an amazing beta ❤️
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger Warning: rape/full on noncon in this chapter. You have been warned.

****After Jessika left, the mood in the cabin changed. The girls all followed rules to a tee, afraid of being sent home. Rey rocked herself in the hammock one misty morning and toyed with her phone. She switched back and forth between wanting to call her mom and confess everything, and just ignoring the whole situation. With what happened to Jessika, Rey feared that Ben would just blackmail her or possibly worse.

 

So Rey played a word game instead until Rose came out with two plates of pancakes and sat beside her on the floor.

 

“If you knock that thing into me while I’m eating, I’m cutting it up with a butter knife,” Rose warned as she handed Rey a plate of pancakes. Rey giggled and sat up. They ate in silence for a few moments before Rose spoke up. 

 

“Kinda weird what happened to Jess, huh? I mean, I knew she was a cunt sometimes, but she’s not someone to hide liquor. I mean we all knew the rules of what would happened if we were busted with alcohol.” 

 

“Yeah, it is weird. Maybe Poe gave it to her?” Rey deflected. 

 

“Maybe. Ben seemed happy about her getting busted though.”

 

“He’s probably tired of her bullshit.”

 

“Or, he’s trying to keep the attention off you two.” 

 

Rey froze and glanced at Rose. Her friend’s eyes were boring into her and she raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Rose…”

 

“Nope. You don’t have to tell me anything. I don’t want to know. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I’m just saying, watch it. If Jess noticed it, she probably told the others. So just watch you back.”

 

With that, Rose got up and took Rey’s plate to head back inside. Rey sat dumbfounded, unsure if she should tell Rose everything that’s happened or just leave it all unsaid. Rose turned to her at the door. 

 

“Just be careful Rey, okay? I don’t know if he’s a nice guy,” she said softly before leaving Rey in the cold morning air. 

 

                          _______________________

  
  


That afternoon, it was their cabin’s turn for the trip down to the waterfall. Rey has been looking forward to it for weeks now and honestly she needed something to look forward to. With Rose knowing about her and Ben, it just seemed like a black cloud. 

 

“Alright ladies, you all have your backpacks and swimsuits? Once we get to the waterfall, you all have free reign for the afternoon to do whatever you want around the area. We’ll do a buddy system, so you’ll check in with your buddy throughout the day and make sure each other are safe. Unfortunately, with Pava being gone, one of you will have to team up with me,” he stated and ended with a smirk, his eyes shooting right to Rey. 

 

The girls all dashed towards someone to be their buddy for the day and Rey ran over to Rose, only to find Kaydel latched onto her friends arm. Rose smiled sympathetically and shrugged, 

 

“Sorry Rey, Kaydel was here first,” she said sadly. Rey huffed and rolled her eyes at Rose. With knowing about Ben and the situation, she was  _ sure _ that Rose would have her back. She crossed her arms and marched over to Ben, who looked triumphant as ever. 

 

“Kaydel is such a good little lapdog. She’ll do whatever you tell her, ya know,” he said, winking at her. Rey said nothing as they all got into a line and began the hour hike to the waterfall. 

 

The whole way there, Rey seethed as she could hear Kaydel and Rose chattering in the back about some stupid new Ariana Grande album. Rose  _ hated  _ Ariana Grande and why was she being all buddy buddy with Kaydel, anyway? Rey couldn’t help but feel like Rose was mad at her because of all of this Ben stuff. 

 

She blamed Ben for all of this. She never wanted any of this. It was supposed to just be a simple, harmless kiss and that’s it. Now she felt isolated from her mother and now her best friend. To top it off, she was stuck with the motherfucker all day at what was supposed to be a beautiful solace. 

 

They arrived and Ben quickly explained the history behind the waterfall, but the girls didn’t care. As soon as he finished, they all ran off to do different things. Some jumped off of the smaller ledges into the deep pool below while others searched around for a place in the woods that had some sort of cell service so they could text. Meanwhile, Rey was stuck with Ben. 

 

She looked up at him expectantly before shrugging her backpack off and taking her top off, revealing a bright yellow bikini underneath. 

 

“I’m gonna go swim,  _ buddy. _ I’ll check in later,” she said as she started walking towards the water. Ben grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. 

 

“I actually have a better idea.”

 

“Ben, we can’t go off anywhere. People will notice,” she said quickly, fighting his grip. He shrugged. 

 

“Let me worry about the rumor mill. Follow me.”

 

Rey wanted to tell him that it wasn’t a rumor mill if it was true, but she remained tight lipped as he led them towards the side of the waterfall. Rey looked up and had to admit that it was beautiful, but she wasn’t sure where they were going. 

 

“Uhm… where are we going?” she asked. He pulled her onto some rocks and they made their way to what Rey was guessing was behind the waterfall. She figured he would feel her up behind the waterfall so no one could see them through the water. 

 

Behind the waterfall was a small cavern with another pool of water. Not deep, but just enough to go over Rey’s head. She turned back to see the waterfall gushing behind them. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and led her to the pool. 

 

“Ben! We can’t do this. What if the other girls come back here,” she protested once more. 

 

“Relax, Rey. I’ve honestly been coming here since I was a kid. No one really knows about it. Plus, ten bucks says that they are all on their phones somewhere,” he said in a promising tone as he slid into the water, pulling Rey with him. She felt the cool water rush in her ears and swam up for air. 

 

Still in Ben’s arms, she looked around in the darkness. The only light was the blurred sunlight from the cavern opening. She had to admit it was beautiful. He held her up as he stood in the water. 

 

“Aren’t rocks cutting your feet? Are there fish that bite in here?” The questions poured as she clung to him. Ben laughed. 

 

“No, silly. No fish, and I’m standing on moss, so I’m fine. But thanks for being so concerned about me, babe,” he teased. Rey rolled her eyes. 

 

“What I’m more concerned about is us getting busted.” 

 

“I told you don’t worry about that. What you should be worrying about is how good I’m about to make you feel,” he replied with a smirk. Rey realized that he had been slowly walking them to a set of rocks by the edge. He held her between the rocks and his hips. 

 

Rey gasped as she felt his hands slip into her bikini and into her. He sealed her squeal in with a kiss as his fingers worked an enticing rhythm inside her. A moan escaped her lips as Ben moved to her neck, nibbling the skin gently. This was the best thing she had ever felt. 

 

“Does that feel good, baby?” he whispered, his hot breath in her ear. His thumb massaged her clit while his fingers inside her picked up in pace. She clung to him as he worked her into an orgasm.

 

Rey cried out and it echoed against the walls of the cavern, followed by Ben’s soft laughter. He kissed her again and one hand went to the ties of his trunks. Rey was still coming down from the high that she didn’t realize that he had pulled his dick out and was rubbing it against her folds. 

 

“Ben! We can’t do this. I—I don’t want—“ 

 

“Hush, sweetheart. Just let me do this,” he murmured against her neck. Rey pushed against his chest as he teased at her entrance. Rey never wanted it to go this far.

 

“Please, I don’t want to have sex,” she said quickly, her hands shooting in the water to try and stop him. He caught her and held her wrists with one hand. 

 

“Stop fighting it, Rey, I know you want this. I’m going to make you cum on my cock, right here in this little cave of ours. This will always be our special place,” he promised, pushing the head slowly into her. Rey whimpered and shook her head. 

 

Ben ignored her cries as he filled her inch by slow inch, letting her adjust. Rey’s back dug into the rock wall behind them and she was positive she was going to have a rough bruise tomorrow, but her thoughts remained locked in on him raping her. She wanted to scream, but she was afraid of what he would do. She saw what he did with Jessika. He would frame her for something worse, she knew it. 

 

She remained silent and clenched her eyes shut. His groans lightly echoed as he filled her up until a sharp pressure inside her burst. He held her still as she adjusted before pulling out and shoving in once more, her back scraping against the wall. 

 

“Ohhh, Rey, you feel amazing honey. So tight. This was worth the wait,” he said with a shudder. Rey sniffled as he started in on a brutal pace, scratching Rey’s back with each thrust. She hissed in pain but he ignored it as he yanked her bikini top down, his mouth going straight to her nipple. His tongue swirled around it lazily and Rey bit back a moan. 

 

The pressure didn’t hurt as bad anymore, but that didn’t make Rey feel any better. She didn’t want to enjoy this. She never thought Ben would take it this far. She thought they would just fool around and then she’d go home and forget all about this torturous summer. Now, he had taken something she would never get back. 

 

Rey forced back the bile in her throat as he thrust deeper and deeper into her. Her back was now numb to the pain.

 

“God, I want to watch all of my cum go inside you.” 

 

Before Rey could say ‘no’, Ben pulled her from her thoughts as he suddenly stopped. He picked her up quickly, pulling himself out of her in the process.

 

She crawled away from the pool of water, aiming to run and just take off when he was on her before she had the chance. Now, her knees took a beating against the rocky floor as Ben shoved himself in her from behind. His large hand pushed her cheek down on the cold ground as he thrust with a painful pace. Rey was openly sobbing at this point. 

 

“Ben, you’re hurting me,” she cried. He growled and grunted in response. 

 

“Almost… there… gonna cum in my pretty girl. Make you fucking mine,” he said, ignoring her cries in pain. Suddenly, Rey felt him bend over her as squirts of cum shot inside of her. She winced at the feeling and sobbed quietly as he shushed her. 

 

“It’s okay, baby. If you get pregnant, I’ll take care of you. That was so fucking hot, Rey,” he huffed in her ear. They remained on the cavern floor for a few silent moments before he glanced at his watch and got up casually. 

 

Rey kept her eyes locked on the floor before Ben picked her up and adjusted her bikini bottom and top. They walked back to the pile of towels and bookbags and Ben blew a whistle, indicating that it was time to head back. He tossed Rey her towel. 

 

“You might want to cover up, honey. Wouldn’t want the other girls to see my cum running down your legs.” He said with a wink. Rey nodded wordlessly, still in shock over what just happened. 

 

The girls lined up and Rose walked with Rey the entire way back and talked about the different rocks and animals that her and Kaydel found. Rey pretended to enjoy the conversation, but she could still feel Ben’s eyes on the back of her head. 

                 —————————————————-

 

Once they got back to the cabin, the girls took turns showering. Rey kept her towel wrapped around her until it was her turn. She tossed it in the dirty clothes pile and headed up the stairs. 

 

“Holy shit, Rey, what the hell happened to your knees?” Rose shouted from the top of the stairs. Rey swallowed and shrugged. 

 

“I just fell,” she said as she kept walking towards the bathroom. 

 

“Yeah, fell on her knees to suck Counselor Ben’s dick!” Kaydel joked and laughed. Rose turned to Kaydel in disgust before glancing at Rey sadly. Ben looked up the stairs and Rey fought the tears brimming in her eyes. 

 

“Fuck you, Kaydel,” she choked before slamming the bathroom door shut. 

 

Rey cried the entire time as she tried to scrub the remaining cum stuck to her legs. 


	8. I Never Said That I Would Be Your Lover...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds away to deal with the aftermath of the field trip to the waterfall and learns a lot more about Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m backkkkk! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Thanks to Malevolent Reverie for checking it over ❤️
> 
> Chapter title song is “Love is Madness” by Muse and Halsey.

__Rey didn’t get any sleep that night. She would doze off in quiet tears for a quick fitful nap, only to wake up with the same sinking feeling as she realized that this wasn’t a nightmare.

 

She ignored Rose when she tried to console her, though she didn’t even know what was wrong with Rey. Rey wasn’t going to tell her. The feeling of betrayal from the waterfall loomed in the dark room after lights out. Rose had an apology on her tongue for leaving her friend, but couldn’t get it out. That was just as well because Rey didn’t want to hear it. 

 

The next morning, Rose got ready for the day, nudging Rey every once in a while. Rey burrowed deeper into the quilt and buried her face in her pillow. Her thighs still stung and despite the steaming shower the night before, she still felt dirty. 

 

“Rey? We have to go. Today is the canoeing activity. All the others are downstairs,” Rose urged quietly. Rey sighed and sniffled, her voice muffled by the pillow. 

 

“Go ahead, I’m not going,” she said in a mumble. 

 

“Are you sick?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay. I’ll go get Ben then.” 

 

“NO!” Rey shot up and got to her feet, rushing to the door. She pulled her robe over her pajamas.

 

“T-tell him I’m in the bathroom barfing and that you guys should probably go without me!” she barked as she pulled the door open. Her eyes met a broad chest and she swallowed as she looked up. 

 

“You don’t look like you’re barfing, Rey,” Ben said with a smirk. A chill ran down her spine as all of the memories from the day before ran through her mind like a subway train. She pushed past him and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

 

“What’s gotten into her?” Rose said. Ben sighed and groaned. 

 

“Just girl drama, I suppose. Alright, well no sense in you guys being late. Let’s go ahead and I’ll come back for her once I drop you all off,” he stated in an annoyed tone while walking back down the stairs. 

 

Rey breathed in relief as the cabin door shut behind them and the chatter of teenage girls could be heard from outside. She sank to the floor and crumbled into a fit of tears, drawing her knees to her chest. 

 

How could he do this to her? In such a cruel way? She couldn’t help but blame herself. All of those games they had played from day one. That’s all they were to her.  _ Games.  _ He clearly thought it was more. She was the one who was fooled and manipulated. 

 

Rey pulled herself up after a few moments and walked back to her room. She carefully locked the door behind her and sat on her bed. What was she going to do now? Would Leia Organa even listen to her if she told the older woman that her  _ son _ had raped her? She saw that the two didn’t get along very well, but it was a toss up on how the director would react. 

 

She looked at her phone. She couldn’t even call her mom and explain everything. Her mom would just tell her it was her fault for playing. That’s how Rey felt about herself anyway. She asked for this, right? 

 

Since it’s her fault she got into such a mess, she was determined to get herself out. Just as she put her phone away, she heard the creaking of someone on the stairs. The person walked to the bathroom and then reared around to her door. A soft knock startled her. 

 

“Rey? Open up, sweetie,” Ben said gently. Her heart fluttered and she shook her head as if he could see it. 

 

“N-no! Go away!” she shouted. She heard a loud sigh on the other end. The door knob rattled a bit. 

 

“I have a key, you know.”

 

“I don’t care! I’m not letting you in.”

 

“Rey, don’t be like this. I thought we were having fun, baby. You seemed to like it.”

 

Rey marched up to the door and quickly unlocked it to fling it open. Her angry eyes bored into his. 

 

“You’re disgusting! I didn’t want that. You are a horrible, horrible person, Ben Solo! I don’t ever want to talk to you again.” Her hand shot out to slap him, but Ben swiftly caught her wrist in a tight grip. She winced as he took a calm step forward, forcing her to take a step back.

 

“Now, Rey. That’s not any way that you talk to your new boyfriend, is it?” 

 

Rey shivered and fought to get her wrist back. He was  _ not  _ her boyfriend. He tightened the grip and walked her over to her bed. Fear crept up her throat as she realized he might try to rape her again. 

 

“Ben, please!” she begged. 

 

“Please what? Please fuck you again?”

 

“No, no, please stop!”

 

He rubbed against her and pushed her down onto the bed. Rey tried to shimmy to the back of the bed so she could escape. He caged her in between his arms and leaned down close enough to where she could feel his hot breath on her face. 

 

“Why don’t you give your boyfriend a sweet kiss, hmm?”

 

“Your n-not my boyfriend,” she whispered. A hint of anger flashed in his eyes. He huffed and captured her lips with his own. Rey pushed against his chest to try and get him off of her. This was going to happen again and there was nothing she could do about it. 

 

Just then, his walkie talkie came to life. 

 

“Ben? This is your mom, come in immediately!”

 

Ben growled and yanked the device out of his pocket. 

 

“What!?”

 

“Your campers are out on the lake and one of canoes tipped! You can’t just drop them off like that.”

 

“I was dealing with a sick camper. I’m on my way,” he snapped, flipping the walkie talkie off and pulling away from Rey. 

 

“You stay here. I’ll drop them off at the mess hall later and come back to finish what we started,” he said in a matter of fact tone. Rey could do nothing but nod as he left. 

 

The minute cabin door shut, she ran downstairs, towards his room. She had to find something on him. Blackmailing him just like he tried to blackmail her would be her ticket out. Rey just hoped she could find something. 

 

She tentatively opened the door to his bedroom, remember when they made out in his bed and she let him touch her. That was just the beginning of all of this. She should’ve known. 

 

Rey began pouring over everything into his room, hoping to find something, anything, that could help her in this predicament. She looked in his closet, under the bed and found nothing. Just when she was about to give up, a laptop sat on his desk in sleep mode. 

 

She chewed in her lip at the thought of breaking into his computer. That would  _ surely  _ have something. It was probably locked. Rey looked out into the main living area before darting over to the desk. Pushing the power button, the laptop came to life with a prompt for a password. 

 

“Fucking knew it,” she hissed to herself. Rey looked around quickly for something that she could guess as a password. She didn’t know anything about Ben. Taking a stab at it, Rey just put her birthday in just to at least attempt it once before giving up. 

 

The password worked and her throat became dry. Her heart dropped. That was a little creepy. Taking shaky and shallow breaths, she reminded herself that a birthday on December 24th was common, and perhaps Ben just really loved Christmas. 

 

Pushing her worry aside, she scanned the computer for a documents folder, hoping to find pictures or something she could email to herself for blackmail. 

 

His documents folder was completely empty. Who has a laptop and not save anything to it? She sighed and clicked on the browser. Facebook popped up as the home page and thankfully he was already signed in. 

 

Rey clicked on his messages and found it completely wiped. Weird. She then clicked on the profile page and gasped. 

 

Nestled in the profile picture were her and Ben, smiling into the camera with sunglasses on. 

 

“What the  _ fuck?” _

 

When did they take a selfie together? Rey shook as she scoured through her brain for a memory. She clicked on the picture to see it up close. It looked like her friends were cropped out.

 

Then it hit her. They all took this at the lake weeks ago, before Ben started getting more aggressive. It was a kiss here and there during that time. She most certainly wouldn’t be taking any pictures with him now. 

 

The caption at the bottom that read, ‘my ray of sunshine,’  made her want to throw the laptop. 

 

He was completely delusional! He truly meant it when he called her his girlfriend that afternoon! She was repulsed by all of the likes and comments about how ‘cute they were’. 

 

It was all a fucking lie. How could he believe that she would want to be with him after what he did with her? Unless he truly thought she wanted it. 

 

Her mind was struggling to keep up with the shock of it all that she didn’t hear the door close behind her. 

 

She glared at the picture as hot breath tickled her ear. Panic stopped her breath. Lips brushed her cheek and the smell of Ben’s cologne filled her nose. 

 

“You like what you see?”

  
  



	9. I’ve got it all planned out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey talk more about what she found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Malevolent Reverie for being an awesome beta :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: noncon blowjob in this as well as being tied up.

In the silence of Ben’s room, you could hear a pin drop. Rey clutched the back of the chair as she glared at the man in front of her. With a smirk, he started toward her. 

 

She snapped out of her stupor and jumped out of the chair, running for the door, but didn’t make it two steps before Ben grabbed her. Her back hit his chest with a thump and she flailed to get out of his tight grasp. 

 

“Shhh, shhh. You’re all worked up, baby. Calm down and I’ll explain.”

 

“Like hell you will! I’m going straight to your mom, the police, whoever else will listen to me!” she screamed. He clapped a hand over her mouth and his other cupped her mound. 

 

Rey shuddered involuntarily as he massaged circles over her shorts. She didn’t want  _ this _ to happen again. She whimpered and stayed still, hoping not to provoke him further. 

 

“Now we’re going to sit down, and talk about this like adults, okay? No screaming from you, right?”

 

She tearfully nodded as Ben kissed her temple and walked her to the chair she was just sitting in. He uttered for her to “stay there” and she froze as he brought back a rope. 

 

“W-What are you going to do? I thought we were going to t-talk?”

 

“We are. I just need you to sit down and listen.” He said as he started tightening the rope around her chest. Her breath picked up into a panic as he tightened the knots around her legs. 

 

Ben finished with the rope around her wrists and tugged. He admired his handiwork before pulling up another chair in front of her. He sat in it backward with his arms hanging over the front. 

 

“So, you saw that,” he said, stating the obvious.

 

“Of course I saw that you disgusting animal! How dare you post a picture of me like that and say I’m your girlfriend. You raped me yesterday!”

 

Ben reeled back and shook his head, scowling. “That’s a strong word, Rey. You were into it! I heard you moaning. Admit it: you liked it when I fucked you.”

 

Rey spat in his direction and he laughed. He was gaslighting her now!

 

“I’m not your girlfriend!” she hissed. 

 

Anger flashed across his features and he got up abruptly. He growled, picking up his chair and hurling it against the wall. Rey winced and yelped as the legs broke off like a toy. Shivering, she pulled against the restraints as he paced. 

 

“You  _ are _ my girlfriend. We fell for each other, you’ve been teasing me all this time and then we fucked and now you’re wanting to just take it all back? It doesn’t work that way, Rey.”

 

“I was  _ scared _ of you!” she shouted. He whipped around and got in her face. He was so close their lips were touching, his dark eyes boring into hers.

 

“Scared,” he echoed. “Scared?”

 

Rey nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. The thought of being tied up and not able to do anything with this man terrified her. He was so unstable right now. 

 

“I’ll show you scary, sweetheart,” he whispered. Turning around without a word, Ben walked to the bedroom door to lock it. 

 

“Wait! What are you doing? Where are the girls?”

 

“Don’t worry about them. I have Hux taking care of them. You and I have all the time we need.”

 

Rey tugged once more against the ropes, hoping one would just _let_ _her go_. It didn’t budge as she heard his zipper come down. 

 

She looked forward to seeing Ben pulling his cock out of his pants. The slick sound of his precum from his strokes made Rey sick. 

 

He walked closer and she turned her head to the side. Grunting at his strokes, he gripped her jaw with his free hand and guided her lips to his cock. 

 

“Come on, scared little girl, open up,” he sang, looking down at her. Rey tried to shake her head. She couldn’t say no because she knew he would use the opportunity to shove it in her mouth. 

 

He gripped her jaw so hard it hurt. She whined as she gave in and opened up for him. His cock slid past her tongue and almost choked her. 

 

“Holy shit, that feels so good. Be a good girl and suck it. No biting.”

 

Rey closed her mouth around him and began to do exactly as he asked. Tears ran down her cheeks as he thrust himself gently into her mouth. She wanted to gag. She felt helpless without her hands or anything to help her. 

 

Ben ran his long fingers through her hair and coaxed her with sweet nothings about how much he cared about her. 

 

“When camp ends, you’re coming with me,” he said softly in between thrusts. 

 

Rey’s eyes widened and she tried to pull away from him, but the grip in her hair clenched and held her still. 

 

“I’m not going to be a stupid counselor anymore. We’ll move to the west coast and get jobs. You can get your GED and I’ll make the money for both of us. Your mom can come to visit sometimes. Does that sound good sweetie?”

 

Rey cried and shook her head. He huffed and continued thrusting. The tangy taste of precum was making Rey nauseous. 

 

“Mmm, Rey, you’re so good at this baby. You gonna make me cum in that pretty mouth of yours? You’re going to swallow it all too.”

 

She shook her head again as he picked up the pace. Rey felt more and more sick as he got closer and closer to his release. She hated that she didn’t have her hands, or anything, to get away from him.

 

Minutes later, he gripped her head tightly and came with a loud groan. Rey felt the burst of his cum and screamed as she tried to pull back. He held her by the hair and rocked out his orgasm. 

 

“Swallow it, now. This is your punishment for snooping in my room, you naughty camper.” 

 

Rey reluctantly swallowed the rest of his spend and he eventually pulled out. She leaned over as much as she could and coughed and spit on the floor. 

 

He took her chin and forced her to look into his eyes as he cleaned her mouth off. 

 

“Such a good girl,” he cooed. Her bottom lip trembled as she waited for him to remove the ropes. “We better go get the others. Let’s just keep this between us, huh? Don’t want any nasty rumors getting out about you, now do we?”

 

Rey vehemently wiped her mouth and marched out of the room as soon as he let her go. She asked to go use the bathroom before they left and he nodded. 

 

She rushed upstairs and snatched her bookbag up. Stuffing granola bars, an extra outfit and rain jacket, her phone and charger, Rey ran to the bathroom to fake using it and fill up both of her water bottles.  

 

They walked together to the mess hall and Rose beamed at her friend as she told her about the morning activity.

 

“Hey, Rose. Can you do me a favor?”

 

“Anything! You haven’t been acting yourself, Rey, what’s up? 

 

“Could you just act sick or do something to distract the group? I need to run off somewhere but Ben is always watching.”

 

Rose twisted her lip before finally agreeing. Rey sighed in relief that her friend didn’t press for more details and pulled her into a hug. 

 

Ben soon approached all of them and marched them outside to tell them about the afternoon plan. Rey slowly walked to the outer part of the circle and waited for Rose to start her diversion. Just as Ben was talking about the lake, Rose pushed Kaydel.

 

“I heard you sent Finn a flirty text last night!”

 

Kaydel reared back in shock and pushed Rose back. 

 

“I didn’t text your stupid ass boyfriend, Tico, get off my nuts!”

 

“You are such a fucking liar, Kaydel. I’m gonna kick your skinny little ass into the ground!” Rose shouted as she leapt at Kaydel. Rey stifled a giggle at the lengths her friend just went to in order to help. 

 

“Hey ladies, break it up!” Ben shouted as he tried to peel Rose off of a wailing Kaydel.

 

Rey took her opportunity. She dashed off into the woods. No trail, just in the general direction of the gates of the camp. She would reach them in a couple of hours, hopefully. She was getting the fuck out of here. 

 

After Rose and Kaydel were separated and marched to the Director’s office, one of the other campers looked around and crossed her arms. 

 

“Where did Rey go?”

 

Ben’s eyes darted up and looked frantically around for the girl that was now missing. With clenched teeth, he handed the clipboard and campers off to Hux and went in search for her. 


	10. Are we out of the woods yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets injured looking for a way out while Ben uses it to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Malevolent Reverie for being an awesome beta! 
> 
>  
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Noncon, and there is a injury and a bit of blood so be mindful of you get squeamish.

Rey thanked whatever God was on her side for the strength to run this long. She didn’t dare look at her watch to see how long she was running and sure as hell wasn't going to look back to see if Ben was somewhere behind her. 

 

She couldn’t hear anything but her breath and the sound of her shoes pounding against the ground. 

 

Rey had no idea when the gates of the camp would show up. She just knew her plan. Get past the gates, find the nearest road, walk to the closest home she could find, and call an Uber to take her home. 

 

Then she would tell her mom everything. Ben was going to go down for this. He was obsessed with her and Rey was pretty sure he wouldn’t stop unless she did something to stop it. 

 

Fighting back tears and the burning in her chest, she willed herself to keep running. 

 

“REY!?”

 

A deep voice boomed across the woods, not too far from her. Rey stopped in her tracks and whipped around. Birds flew up ahead and the sun burned on her sweating face. 

 

She knew who that voice belonged to. Trying to catch her breath, Rey walked as quietly as she could to a large tree. She ducked down and looked in the direction she was running from to locate him. 

 

Nothing. Where the hell was he? Rey looked back to see if she could locate the gates. Still nothing. How far were those damn things! Was she truly lost? Would she ever find her way out? 

 

She wasn’t dumb enough not to know the consequences of getting lost in the woods. Animals, weather, dehydration. Those water bottles wouldn’t last forever. 

 

Fear gripped her as she almost cried out Ben’s name. Maybe he could bring them back and she wouldn’t get lost. But she also didn’t want to think about his plan for basically kidnapping her after camp ended. 

 

No. She had to keep moving. Rey stood up and was just about to take off again when she saw Ben approaching slowly, at least 30 feet away. With a what looked like a bow and arrow. 

 

Clapping a hand over her mouth, Rey began to panic. Was he going to kill her out here? With her breath dangering the side of hyperventilating, she took off. Those damn gates had to be close by. 

 

“REY! STOP!”

 

He saw her. She didn’t look behind her as she dashed off through the woods, praying that his aim sucked. She screamed when an arrow whirred past her legs. 

 

“Please! Stop!” she cried out in between breaths. The sound of his boots pounding behind her, getting closer, threw her into hysterics. Rey sobbed and tried to catch her breath as she almost tripped over a tree stump. 

 

Ben growled from behind her when suddenly pain shot through her leg and up her entire body. Rey fell down into a pile of leaves and turned her body to see an arrow sticking out of her calf, blood starting to pool at the wound.

 

Black dots hazed her vision and her stomach turned as Ben approached. His dark eyes shot down to her wound and he whistled. 

 

“Damn. That was a practice arrow, I really didn’t think that was going to cause much damage. You okay?” he said in disbelief as he squat down to her level.

 

“Do I  _ look  _ okay!?” Rey gripped the arrow and grit her teeth to try and pull it out before Ben grasped her wrist. 

 

“No no! Don’t touch it. We need to take you to the infirmary.” 

 

Ben stood back up and walked around her to try and lift her from her shoulders.

 

“Don’t touch me! I’m not going anywhere with you, you sick piece of shit! You better call Leia or someone to come get me. I never want to talk to you again.”

 

“You’re just being dramatic babe, calm down. We have to get that thing out.” 

 

“Just call Leia, I’m not moving.” She said with crossed arms. Each movement caused her to wince in pain. Ben paced back and forth as if he were deliberating his next step. 

 

With his back turned, Rey rolled on her stomach and started to crawl away. She wouldn’t get far, but she refused to sit here with her rapist. 

 

Ben whipped around and grabbed her ankles, dragging her through a pile of leaves.

 

“Where do you think you’re going? We’re not done yet,” he said. Rey felt him grip her waist and drag her against him. He was on his knees now. 

 

“Ben, stop. Please just call Leia,” she whimpered. She just wanted this one mercy. He leaned over and hot breath tickled her ear.

 

“I’ll call Leia. I’m just going to have fun with you first,” he whispered. Rey screamed and he gagged her with his counselor bandana. The taste of his sweat was salty on her tongue and she gagged.

 

Ben ripped her shorts down and she heard the sound of his zipper. Tears ran down her cheeks as he pushed roughly into her with a groan, careful not to touch the arrow. 

 

His large hand shoved her face first into the leaves and dirt caked her hair. Rey wailed loudly with each thrust. 

 

“We could’ve made this so much more romantic, babe. But  _ you _ had to ruin it by running away,” he grunted. Every now and then, pain shot up her leg from Ben brushing against the arrow. 

 

His free hand massaged her clit and she whimpered at the contact. Rey fought against the sensation, determined not to cum with him raping her in the middle of the woods. Ben became agitated at her lack of response and he re-positioned her hips so he could get deeper. 

 

“I’m not calling Leia until you cum for me. We can stay out here all night. I’d love that, in fact.”

 

She shook her head in defiance as the brutal pace built pressure in her core. After a few moments, Rey surrendered to her orgasm with a cry and her toes curled in her tennis shoes. She could barely feel the pain from the arrow in her leg anymore. 

 

“That’s it baby. When you come away with me, I’m going to fuck you everyday. You’re mine now.”

 

She shivered at those words.

 

Ben cursed as he came and Rey felt her stomach flop as he filled her with his cum. He laid on top of her and caught his breath before ripping out the bandana. 

 

Rey spit on the ground and sniffled as he pulled her panties and shorts back up. The feeling of his spend pooling in her panties later made her dry heave. She stared at him with all of the hatred she could muster as he put himself back into his khakis and adjusted his bandana.

 

Ben winked at her as he turned on the walkie-talkie. 

 

“Now listen. Just so we’re clear. When I call my mom and have her come out here, we’re going to say I thought you were an animal and shot off my arrow by accident. That’s  _ all  _ that happened. Got it?”

 

“But that’s not all that happened! You ra—“

 

“Ah ah ah. I thought you were an animal. That’s all that happened. Or your friend Rose gets a hands on experience of what we do when we’re alone.”

 

Now he was threatening her friends? Rey shut her mouth and nodded reluctantly as he clicked the speaker. 

 

“Come in. I found Rey. There’s been an accident. Can you come by? Over.”

 

“What do you mean accident, Ben?”

 

“You’ll just have to come see. Please bring medic.”

 

“On my way with the medic. Text me your location.”

 

Rey stared ahead as Ben texted his mom. He shoved the phone back in his pocket and took a seat next to her in the ground. While wiping up blood on her leg with tissues from her backpack, she glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Okay so when my mom gets here, you have to act like this really hurts. It’ll make more sense as to why you have dirt everywhere.”

 

Rey wiped her tears and continued wiping her leg.

 

“Did you hear me, Rey? You have to make this convincing.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Why don’t we practice?”

 

Rey looked up and didn’t have time to register what Ben was saying when he gripped the arrow and dug it into her leg more. 

 

Her scream ripped through the woods. 


	11. And here I thought I was free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes to the Doctor and finally gets the escape she’s been hoping for. For how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Malevolent Reverie for being an amazing beta! 
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger Warning: doctor offices and pulling and arrow out if that makes you squirm.

Rey shivered in the cold emergency room bed as the clock ticked slowly. They had been here for hours. Ben was pacing outside the door while she sat on the bed with Leia reading a magazine across from her. 

 

Ben would routinely peek in to see if she and Leia were talking. Rey rolled her eyes each time she saw him peering in. Leia looked up and shooed him off before turning back to the article she was reading.

 

“Not a great way to spend your summer, huh? You take a run in the woods and get shot by your counselor.”

 

Rey looked down at the arrow sticking out of her and shrugged. The whole ride over involved Ben and Leia bickering back and forth while Rey got a headache in the beach seat. 

 

“So what were you running from, Rey?”

 

“I don’t know. I just wanted to go home I guess.”

 

Rey inwardly hated herself for not squealing on Ben. She had a bad feeling he meant what he said regarding his threat to Rose. 

 

“Couldn’t you have just talked to Ben about it? Or me? What would’ve happened if you got lost, Rey? I don’t want that kind of lawsuit and I don’t think you want that kind of obituary.”

 

“Where is my mom?” Rey changed the topic quickly, her eyes glaring a hole into the ugly duck picture on the wall across from her. Leia sighed and checked her watch.

 

“She should be here any minute.”

 

They sat in silence until the doctor walked in with a tight smile. 

 

“Well, this certainly isn’t something you see everyday! I’m Doctor Gin, Qui Gon Gin. Your name is?”

 

“Rey.”

 

The doctor smiled gently and began to inspect the wound. Ben thrust the door open and stood beside her as Doctor Gin completed his check. 

 

“I think we can get this out pretty easy. Doesn’t look like it hit anything serious.”

 

“Should we wait until her mother is present? She’s only sixteen,” Leia asked. The doctor pursed his lips and agreed. 

 

Just then the door flung open and Rey beamed when she saw her mother marching in with her finger pointed directly at Ben. 

 

“You  _ shot _ my daughter! How dare you! You call yourself a counselor! I wouldn’t trust you with my  _ dog!”  _  her mother screamed while Rey held back a laugh.

 

Leia shot up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Her mother jerked away and turned to the doctor.

 

“Is this dangerous, Doctor? Will there be a lasting injury?” 

 

“There shouldn’t be, but we need to go ahead and remove it so I can take a closer look.” 

 

Rey winced at the realization that he was going to have to yank this thing out. Fear crept up in her chest. 

 

“Wait, I don’t know if I’m ready.”

 

“Let the doctor get it out, Rey. Meanwhile  _ you _ ,” her mother pointed at Leia, “and I are going to talk outside.” 

 

Leia nodded somberly while Rey whined and tried to get up. 

 

“Wait! Mom, please stay with me!” she begged, her voice cracking. Her mother clutched her purse and held the door open for Leia.

 

“I’ll let Mr. Solo stay here with you so he can look at the great work he’s done to your leg. You can handle that, right, Ben? While you’re at it, ask the doctor how much this whole thing is going to cost because  _ you _ are paying for this.”

 

Rey watched with blurred vision as her mom left her with Ben. Ben sighed and nodded to the doctor to begin. 

 

“Alright, let’s do this. Rey, I can apply a topical numbing agent, but this will hurt a bit. Perhaps you can hold Ben’s hand and squeeze when it hurts.”

 

“N-no I’m fine. Just get it over with.”

 

“Please lay on your stomach.”

 

Rey did as she was told. She whimpered as Doctor Gin numbed her leg and rubbed the salve in. They all waited in silence as it began to work. He was right, this wasn’t going to be enough. 

 

“I’m going to pull gently okay? As I’m pulling, can you tell me what happened? I find that when your mind is distracted, it hurts a little less.”

 

Rey nodded tearfully as she began to recount what happened. Ben watched on, seated beside her with worried eyes. It was all a farce. 

 

“I ran off in the woods because I really wanted to go home. Then I saw Ben with a crossbow and got scared and then I—ah ah!”

 

A sharp pain ran up her legs as he pulled it. Rey screamed and Ben gripped her hand.

 

“Shhh baby it’s almost over,” he whispered to her. If the doctor heard his words, he didn’t show it as he continued slowly pulling the arrow out. Rey cried as she swore she could feel the arrow blade tugging at every muscle and piece of her on the way out. 

 

After more minutes of her sobbing and screams filling the room, the arrow came out with one more gentle tug. Rey’s cheeks were covered in her tears. Ben wiped them away and she turned her face to the wall. 

 

“All done! Now let’s take a look at what we’ve got here,” Doctor Gin said cheerfully as he put on a pair of glasses. Rey and Ben both watched him examine the wound. 

 

“Hmm. This is weird.”

 

“W-What?”

 

“Rey, did you tamper with the arrow at all? It looks like it was forcibly moved, causing a little more damage than it should have.”

 

Ben pushed the arrow in deeper! Rey smiled to herself and caught Ben’s eyes. They were dark and full of warning and her thoughts immediately went to Rose. 

 

“Yeah, I was trying to pull it out, I’m sorry.”

 

The doctor didn’t seem convinced. He just stared at them both. 

 

“Are you sure?” he asked, his eyes shifting to Ben, who swallowed before huffing out a nervous laugh. 

 

“I can attest to it. I tried to tell her to stop, but she was convinced she could remove it.”

 

Doctor Gin eyed them both and raised an eyebrow. He pulled the glasses off and grabbed supplies to start stitching up the wound. 

 

“Well, if something were to happen like this again, please don’t attempt to remove it, dear. You could’ve caused some serious damage.”

 

Rey nodded and shot Ben a look. He shrugged and watched the doctor stitch the wound carefully.

 

After she was stitched and wrapped, Doctor Gin shook both of their hands and went outside to talk with her mom about the recovery, leaving Ben and Rey alone. Ben stood up and pressed his hips in the opening between her legs. 

 

Leaning his forehead against hers, he kissed her nose. 

 

“Thanks for keeping our little secret, babe.”

 

“Go fuck yourself.”

 

“I’d rather fuck you. In fact, I think we could spend a little time together tomorrow while the girls are at the lake. No doubt you won’t be allowed to swim with that wound.”

 

Rey groaned and whimpered. This was supposed to be her escape but she couldn’t run from him anymore with a bum leg. She would be truly trapped inside with him. Ben sensed her fear and nuzzled her cheek. 

 

Suddenly the door opened and Rey’s mom and Leia walked back in. Her mom had puffy eyes and clutched her bag tightly. 

 

“C’mon, Rey. Let’s go. I’m taking you home.”

 

Her heart swelled as she turned to grab her crutches. Ben snatched them before she could and he turned to her mom. 

 

“Now that’s not really fair. This is all my fault. I’m a horrible shot and I should’ve known that Rey wasn’t a bear.”

 

“It’s settled, Ben. Mrs. Lothal wants to take her daughter home now. We’ll ship your items to your house this week, honey.”

 

“But Rey doesn’t want to go. Do you, Rey?”

 

They all turned to her and Leia sighed. 

 

“It doesn’t really matter what Rey wants, Ben, she’s a minor. I’m sorry, Rey. This is what your mother deemed was best. I really hope you had fun this summer for as long as you stayed.” 

 

Rey gleefully grabbed her clutches back and hobbled over to where her mother was. Ben blinked several times and his cheeks turned an angry red. 

 

“It really was nice, Leia. Thank you. I’m ready to go home and rest now, mom.” 

 

“Sure thing, honey. Thank you both for bringing her here. I’m sure she’ll be back next summer,” her mom said with a fake smile. Rey knew that was a lie from the tone.

 

Both Rey and her mom left, leaving Ben and his mother standing in the empty exam room. 

 

“I’m not even going to ask why you are so upset about this. But it better not be a situation like Sahara’s. I’m not going down that road again.”

 

——————————————-

 

On the way home, her mother talked about how much she missed her and what they would do to make the most of the rest of the summer. 

 

Rey texted Rose what happened and asked her to pack the rest of her things together. 

 

“We could go on a few fun day trips to the beach if you’d like!”

 

“What sounds good, mom. I just need this to heal first.”

 

“I  _ cannot _ believe how rundown that place is now. What an imbecile of a camp counselor to shoot his own camper!? Really, it has gone downhill and I made sure Leia knew it! A shame, really.”

 

Rey nodded along to her mother's rant and looked out the window as they continued home. Suddenly her phone buzzed. Expecting it to be Rose, she clicked on the text to find that it was from an unknown number. 

 

**This isn’t over for us yet, sweetheart.**


	12. I Got Your Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey settles back home with the hopes that Ben will just forget about her. Good luck with that, Rey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m backkkkk! After a very shitty week. Thank you to Malevolent Reverie for being my wonderful beta and cat enthusiast. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Non-con touching

They say at some point the other shoe will drop. Rey waited for  _ weeks  _ and still no sign of it. School started in a month and she surrender to the fact that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , Ben Solo had given up. 

 

Rey texted Rose a ton to make sure she was okay. Rose promised she was more than fine and that she missed her. Rose did mention that Ben was more mean than normal. He apparently did an inspection every week now. 

 

She sighed in relief at the thought of being safe from him. Her mother worried endlessly over her, blaming herself for forcing Rey to go to the camp. Rey couldn’t blame her for what happened to her; hell, she couldn’t even say it out loud. 

 

Instead, she limped around the house and helped her mother with chores and tried to rehabilitate her leg. The doctor said there would be  _ some _ nerve damage depending on how well she handled treatment. Rey was determined to get her leg healthy. 

 

She checked daily for the creepy Facebook account of Ben’s, but it was deleted or inaccessible. She should’ve taken a picture or something as evidence, but at the time she was too freaked out. 

 

One afternoon, she was browsing books at the library and couldn’t find the one she was looking for. She walked over to the receptionist to find a girl her age studying at the table. 

 

The girl was gorgeous with long black hair and tan skin. She looked up to see Rey staring at her and furrowed her brows. 

 

“Can I… help you?” she asked Rey in a questioning tone. Rey shook out of her trance and nodded sheepishly. 

 

“Hi, yes. Sorry. I’m looking for, “ _ You Can Heal Your Life _ ” by Louise Hay? I can’t find it anywhere near where it’s supposed to be,” Rey replied, handing over the book decimal number to the girl. 

 

The girl studied it and typed a few things into her computer before groaning to herself. 

 

“Ugh, Steven forgot to update the system. We’re doing an expo this month on healing trauma. I pulled that one and put it there. I’ll show you to it! Follow me.”

 

Rey winced at the word ‘trauma’ and sighed as she followed the receptionist. On the way over, she scolded herself for being upset that the book was labeled in such a way. She did, after all, Google “books for healing trauma” before she came. 

 

The girl pulled the book from the recommended reading section and handed it to her with a confident smile. Rey took it and tucked it in her arm while muttering a ‘thanks’.

 

“That book really helped me ya know,” the girl spoke up.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, I had a crazy uhm, stalker, I guess you could call it, and he did some horrible things to me two years ago when I was still in high school.”

 

Rey perked up at the words and smiled back as she felt completely understood. Clutching the book tighter, she held back tears. 

 

“I’m-I am kinda dealing with that now too. My, uh, camp counselor… he… just wouldn’t leave me alone,” she whispered. The girl stared at Rey with wide eyes and shivered before turning away.

 

“Wow, that’s awful. Well, hey, I better get back to my desk. See ya!” The conversation suddenly changed and Rey didn’t even get to say good-bye as the girl rushed off back upstairs towards the desk. She stood in confusion, not sure if she should confront the girl or not. 

 

Could it be that Ben had other victims? Rey shook her head quickly at the thought. What kind of coincidence would  _ that _ be? Him stalking two girls from the same town an hour away from camp. She laughed bitterly to herself as she went to the checkout line. 

 

Handing her book over to the older woman at the front, she fished for her library card as the woman scanned the book.

 

“Ohhhh, I love this one. Such a great classic. It’s a really helpful book!”

 

“Yeah, the other library aide said the same thing.”

 

“Who helped you? We are running a fun little contest with our library team to see who can help the most people!”

 

Rey resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she shrugged and said she didn’t catch the girl’s name. The woman insisted that she could pinpoint her so she briefly described her. 

 

“Ah, yes. That’s Sahara. Very sweet girl. Here’s your book, Miss Rey. Have a nice day!”

 

Rey smiled tightly and took the book before heading back to her car. She couldn’t shake the weird change in Sahara’s demeanor. Something told her to look deeper. 

 

—————————————

 

Rey pulled into the driveway to see a sleek red BMW. She furrowed her brow as she had no idea who would own such a gaudy car. She parked beside it and hugged her books to her chest as she walked in from the summer heat. 

 

“Rey, honey! In the kitchen!” her mother shouted from the other room.

 

She stuffed her books into the couch in the other room, wanting to hide them from her mom, before heading into the kitchen. What she saw turned her blood into ice.

 

Nestled in a bar chair at the island in the kitchen, with a bouquet of roses at his side, was Ben Solo. He took a long gulp of her mother’s sweet tea before setting the glass down and slowly turning to her with the creepiest smile she had ever seen. 

 

“Your camp counselor is here to visit!” Her mother beamed. Rey stared at him in shock as her mind reeled through all of the possibilities. She thought her mom was mad at them? Why would she just welcome him into  _ her _ house,  _ her _ safe place?

 

“Why is he here?” she finally breathed out as she approached the island slowly like a prey watching for the hunter's next move. Ben’s eyes were locked in to her every step. 

 

“Well, he came here with these gorgeous flowers and a big apology for what happened, Rey. He’s really sorry and it shows.”

 

“I really am sorry, Rey. I couldn’t let the whole summer go by without making it right, you know? You were one of my favorite campers.” 

 

“That’s so sweet of you, Ben. We understand mistakes happen, don’t we, Rey?”

 

Rey nodded wordlessly as her mother poured him some more tea. Her stomach felt like regurgitating her breakfast and her lower lip trembled. 

 

“I see you two have some catching up to do, so I’ll be upstairs in my office. Thank you, again, for stopping by, Ben. You’ll have to come over for dinner sometime soon!” 

 

Rey seethed as he put on a show and thanked her mom. When Rey and Ben were left alone to the only sound of her mom walking up the stairs, he turned his attention directly back to her, holding out the flowers. 

 

“These are for you, sweetie.”

 

“I don’t want them. Get out of my house,” she hissed. 

 

Ben sighed and stood up before approaching her. Rey felt frozen in place as he pushed her up against the island, marble digging into her back. 

 

“Don’t be rude, Rey. I apologized and everything to your mama so she’d let me see you.”

 

“I’ll tell her everything you did to me if you don’t leave.”

 

His hands gripped the countertop on either side of her, trapping her against him. Leaning in, Ben nuzzled her cheek. 

 

“You won’t say anything because I’ll just go back to camp and Rose will suffer.”

 

A loud slap echoed in the room. Ben faced sideways before gritting his teeth angrily at Rey, his eyes in full rage. 

 

“This isn’t over yet, Rey. You’re still coming with me.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere with you. You’re going to go to camp and you will leave Rose alone, or I’ll tell my parents everything. I never want to see you again!”

 

Ben laughed as he rolled his hips against her. Rey whimpered and squirmed against him. 

 

“We’ll see, baby,” he said gently. His hand trailed down her arm and cupped her mound possessively as he started kissing a line down her jaw. Rey fought the urge to scream as he rubbed her outside of her shorts.

 

“Please… Ben… s-stop.”

 

“No,” he murmured against her skin. His fingers found their way into her shorts and panties, stroking her bundle of nerves. Rey bit her lip to keep from moaning. 

 

“You don’t seem to want me to stop.”

 

“Trust me, I don’t want this.”

 

His long fingers penetrated her and contorted in a way that made Rey want to curl her toes. She hated this so much. She thought she’d never see him again. Her eyes filled with tears as he whispered sweet words into her ear like the deranged person he was. 

 

Rey prayed for something, anything, to stop this man from touching her. She hoped her mom would’ve forgotten something but she could hear the high pitched laugh upstairs, indicating that she was on the phone. 

 

Suddenly it came to her. Ben was lost in the movements of trying to make her cum when she started pulling his hair to get his attention.

 

“Do you know a girl named, Sahara?”

 

Rey had no idea if he would even know, but it was something to get him to stop while she tried to get away. What she got was completely unexpected. He ripped his fingers out of her and grabbed her jaw with a grip that made her fear it would break.

 

“ _ Who did you just say?” _ Ben said in a low growl. He loosened the grip so she could speak. Rey winced. 

 

“Sahara.”

 

The grip tightened again as his face got closer to hers, their noses touching. She could smell the minty breath from his gum. 

 

“Don’t  _ ever _ say that fucking name in my presence again, do you understand?”

 

“Why?”

 

“I said, do you understand, Rey? Say it!”

 

“I-I understand,” she said as he let go of her jaw, leaving a trail of her essence on her face. She wiped it clean before walking to the other side of the island, opening distance between them. 

 

Ben hastily grabbed his keys and put on his sunglasses, not making eye contact with her. 

 

“I have to get back to camp before my mom freaks out. I’m coming back for you soon, so don’t go anywhere, Rey. I  _ will _ find you. You’re coming away with me. I’ve already got everything packed for our trip,” he said, pointing to her.

 

Rey struck a nerve, she could feel it. She didn’t even muster a reply to his comment about stealing her away. Like she’d allow that to happen. She watched him leave with a new feeling of fear deep in her stomach. 

 

His BMW whipped out of the driveway with a certain rage, and Rey got to work. 

 

“Mom, I left something at the library, I’m going back!” she yelled up the stairs, keys in her hand. 

 

“Okay, honey! Pick us up some burgers on the way home! That’s what your dad wants.” 

 

Rey rushed to her car and pulled out in the direction of the library. She needed to get Sahara to talk, whether she wanted to or not. Rey felt like she finally might have a leg up on Ben. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
